


Efecto del amor

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Embarazo, Pequeño bebé, Sin magia, idiotas enamorados, quemadura lenta, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: En mitad de aquella tormenta y a punto de dar a luz, Evelyn Queen jamás habría imaginado que Mal Moors, su heroína de adolescencia, aparecería para rescatarla. Ahora se encontraba en su lujosa mansión muriéndose de deseo por una mujer que había cerrado su corazón hacía mucho tiempo.Dar cobijo en casa a su amiga de la infancia era peligroso, y más después de que diera a luz a aquella preciosa niña que le despertó las ganas de ser una familia...
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se basa en el libro "Efecto del amor", nada me pertenece y no se encuentra hecho con ningún fin de lucro, su único propósito es entretener al a

Capítulo 1

La nieve caía incesante cubriendo los árboles desnudos con un manto blanco y helador.

Evelyn Queen se estiró bien el gorro de lana para que le tapara las orejas e intentó no dejarse acobardar por la gélida ventisca que le golpeaba el rostro, que era lo único que quedaba al aire por encima de la bufanda. Salió del coche a la vez que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por apartar de su cabeza una incómoda sensación de preocupación, y se dirigió a la carretera, totalmente desierta. Estaba a dos horas de Auradon... y a solo treinta y cinco kilómetros de la pequeña ciudad a la que tanto deseaba volver.

Pero parecía que no era eso lo que le deparaba el destino.

Apenas acababa de empezar el mes de noviembre y sin embargo el viento de aquella fría mañana la golpeaba en la cara como una multitud de alfileres.

«Las bengalas. Utiliza las bengalas».

A duras penas consiguió avanzar por la nieve hasta poder abrir el maletero del coche. No podía dejar de maldecir al hombre del tiempo por haber errado tanto en sus previsiones, y a su teléfono móvil por haberse quedado sin batería. Y, mientras encendía las bengalas sobre la nieve, maldijo el coche que, según le había asegurado su marido, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Claro que eso había ocurrido hacía siete meses, antes de que Chad la abandonara para recuperar la libertad que le había proporcionado el divorcio. Antes de haberse emborrachado aquella noche y haberse estrellado contra un poste de teléfonos en el accidente que lo mató.

El escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Evie no tenía nada que ver esa vez con el frío invernal. Su marido ya no estaba. Sabía que la había querido, pero también sabía que no deseaba al hijo que crecía dentro de ella, y cuanto antes dejara de torturarse con aquel pensamiento, mejor. Había decidido volver a la Hyperion Heights, al hogar donde comenzaría una nueva vida con el nuevo año. Y desde luego no iba a permitir que se lo impidiera una tormenta de hielo.

Justo entonces notó unos pinchazos en el vientre que ya le resultaban familiares; decidió volver a refugiarse en el coche, que estaba solo a unos grados por encima de la temperatura exterior pero que al menos la protegía del viento. Evie agradeció que funcionara la batería porque así podría poner la calefacción y entrar en calor. Eso sí, tenía que ser consciente de que solo se podría permitir disfrutar del lujo del calor durante unos segundos, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar allí. De cualquier manera, lo que tenía muy claro era que iba a seguir luchando para que no le pasara nada a su pequeño.

«No te preocupes, cariño. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada», susurró acariciándose el vientre mientras veía cómo se encendían las bengalas, levantando un montón de nieve y cubriendo parte del coche.

Mallory Moors echó un vistazo a través de los cristales tintados del coche que la llevaba a casa desde el aeropuerto. Era como trasladarse en un refugio móvil que se deslizaba a través del viento que rugía con fuerza a su paso.

Solo unas horas antes había estado disfrutando del sol de Los Angeles... del sol y de la jugosa oferta de compra que le había hecho una empresa californiana para adquirir su prototipo de software dirigido con la voz. Seguía resultándole curioso que los altos directivos de las empresas no supieran cómo tratarla; habían oído rumores que decían que era una especie de ermitaña. Esa vez había dejado la cálida California con un estupendo trato bajo el brazo y había regresado a aquel desagradable clima. Sentía gran aprecio por la Hyperion Heights, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil acostumbrarse a las pocas horas de sol y al frío, por mucho que le gustara la tranquilidad de los inviernos. El problema era que, en días como aquel, cuando antes de las cinco de la tarde ya era casi de noche, tenía que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar las cosas buenas.

Y fue en mitad de la tenue luz natural que vio un débil resplandor naranja sobre la nieve. A pocos metros, en el arcén de la carretera y en medio del silencio sepulcral, había algo parecido a un iglú con ventanas de coche y matrículas.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Mal alarmada.

—Parece un coche abandonado —respondió el conductor sin concederle demasiada importancia.

Pero no podía pasar de largo sin asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba abandonado.

—Para.

El coche se detuvo a pocos metros del enorme bulto de nieve, y Mal salió inmediatamente sin pensar siquiera en la pierna que la obligaba a cojear y que normalmente le ocasionaba tanto dolor; un dolor que ahora no podía notar porque estaba demasiado concentrada en ver si había alguien atrapado allá abajo.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver a través del cristal que en el asiento delantero había una mujer tapada de pies a cabeza. Parecía dormida, y Mal deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera dormida.

—¡Hola! ¿Me oye? —le gritó golpeando la ventana, pero ella no contestó.

Abrió la puerta y le puso la mano en el cuello, bajo la bufanda. Sí, tenía pulso. Por fin se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos, unos ojos cafés que la miraron fijamente provocándole un fuerte escalofrío. Mal tuvo la sensación de haber visto aquellos ojos antes.

—Me has encontrado —dijo ella en un susurro.

Esa voz. Sonaba ronca pero estaba segura de que conocía aquella voz.

Un golpe de viento en la espalda le recordó que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, tenía que sacarla de allí inmediatamente y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Pero, ¿dónde? El hospital estaba a más de cincuenta kilómetros. Demasiado lejos.

—La calefacción dejó de funcionar hace... más de media hora —explicó ella muy despacio y en voz baja—. He debido de quedarme dormida.

—Ha tenido muchísima suerte —le dijo Mal mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche—. Media hora más y... —«este coche se habría convertido en una gélida tumba», prefirió no terminar la frase en alto.

El viento lo golpeó aún con más fuerza cuando se quitó el abrigó para abrigarla a ella.

—No se preocupe, enseguida se encontrará mejor —la tranquilizó con dulzura.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

Mal la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su coche, donde el conductor las esperaba con la puerta abierta.

—Sube la calefacción al máximo y vamos a casa lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, señora.

Una vez estuvieron en marcha, Mal le quitó las botas y le frotó los pies casi congelados.

—Qué maravilla —dijo ella—. Aunque me hace un poco de cosquillas, es una maravilla.

Cuando sus pies hubieron entrado en calor, también le quitó los guantes y le masajeó las diminutas manos. Después la estrechó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza para intentar que le subiera la temperatura hasta la normalidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

La mujer dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y respondió con un débil susurro.

—Desde las diez de la mañana:

Cinco horas.

—Relájese, ahora está a salvo —le aseguró Mal mientras pensaba con preocupación la suerte que había tenido de sobrevivir tantas horas. Sabía que se iba a poner bien, pero el evidente bulto que se le notaba debajo del abrigo complicaba las cosas un poco más.

—¿Cuándo tiene que dar a luz?

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dentro de un mes.

Mal apretó los dientes. ¿Qué idiota dejaría sola a su mujer embarazada y en mitad de aquella terrible tormenta? Bueno, seguro que no tardaría en enterarse.

Le retiró la bufanda con suavidad; con las prisas no se había detenido a observar su cara, solo aquellos ojos que le resultaban tan familiares. Lo que vio al descubrirle el rostro le provocó un escalofrío: largos rizos de pelo negro enmarcando unas facciones suaves. Volvió a tener el pálpito de que conocía a aquella mujer, pero no lo

comprendía porque apenas conocía a nadie por los alrededores y casi no iba a la ciudad.

—Gracias —murmuró ella al tiempo que volvía a reposar la cabeza en su hombro—. Gracias por rescatarme, Mal.

La última palabra la dejó helada e hizo que su mente se pusiera a trabajar a toda prisa buscando la respuesta a aquel misterio. Y no tardó en encontrarla.

Allí a su lado, descansaba la chica... no, la mujer, la única mujer con la que tenía una deuda. Una deuda que debería haber satisfecho hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y lo acercó a su boca.

—Doctor Diaval.

El teléfono marcó automáticamente el número del médico que la había tratado durante muchos años aquel al que Mal consideraba un verdadero amigo.

—Diaval, te necesito.

En la cabeza de Evie aparecían confusas imágenes de tazas de chocolate caliente, mantas eléctricas y de su amor de juventud, rescatándola de una especie de monstruo blanco que escupía hielo. Era una sensación agradable solo interrumpida por los desagradables pinchazos que sentía en las manos y en los pies.

—¿Evelyn? Evelyn, tienes que despertarte.

Aquella voz tan paternal la obligó a abrir los ojos y comprobar que estaba completamente vestida y cubierta por varias mantas, en una habitación que no reconocía.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A su lado había un hombre de pelo gris y ojos amables que reconoció al instante. El doctor Diaval la miró con dulzura.

—Bueno, nos alegramos mucho de verte despierta. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

De pronto se le llenó la mente de preguntas y no tardó en hacer la más importante:

—¿El bebé?

—Está bien, tranquila, y tú también estás bien —le respondió sonriendo—. Tuviste muy buena idea al encender esas bengalas.

Evie se llevó las manos al vientre y suspiró aliviada.

—Ha faltado poco, gracias a Dios que alguien te encontró —añadió el médico mirando a su espalda.

Evie siguió su mirada y así descubrió a una mujer sentada en una enorme silla con tapicería de terciopelo negro. Algo se estremeció dentro de ella al darse cuenta de que la heroína andante de su sueño no había sido una visión sino una realidad. Entonces empezó a recordar vagamente cómo alguien la había sacado del coche y la había llevado a otro donde se había quedado dormida apoyada en un pecho cálido. Su heroína la miró con aquellos ojos azules que destacaban con su pelo rubio.

—Hola, Eve.

Pocas eran las personas que la habían llamado así. Su padre era uno de ellos, él había fallecido hacía casi quince años, la otra era una muchacha de dieciséis años que había llegado a su casa después de huir de un hogar infantil.

A pesar de haber tenido solo trece años, Evelyn había sabido desde el primer momento que amaba a aquella chica de naturaleza salvaje y mente despierta. Amaba todo de ella, incluyendo la cojera que había provocado no pocas burlas de los otros muchachos de la ciudad. Pero lo había perdido después de la muerte de su padre, cuando se marchó de la Hyperion Heights porque Evie se había ido a vivir con su tía y no la había podido acoger también a ella.

Mallory Moors.

La rebelde marginada que se había convertido en una niña incomprendida. No le había perdido la pista; incluso había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con ella cuando leyó tres años atrás que había regresado a la Hyperion Heights. Pero entonces ella estaba casada y vivía en Chicago intentando salvar su matrimonio, intentando averiguar el motivo por el que su marido había perdido todo el interés por ella desde el momento que habían dado el «Si, quiero».

—Muchas gracias, Mal —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada.

—Nos has salvado la vida a mí y a mi bebé, a mí no me parece que no sea nada.

—Me alegro de haber estado allí.

Era obvio que seguía sin aceptar los cumplidos.

—Yo también me alegro. Pensaba que estaba soñando cuando abrí los ojos y te vi. Hace tantos años...

La mirada sombría de Mal se detuvo unos segundos en su vientre antes de contestar.

—Sí, muchos.

Tenía la voz profunda pero amable, aquello le recordó la muchacha brusca que jamás había demostrado la más mínima brusquedad con ella. Evie sonrió al pensar que aquella era la persona a la que le habría gustado dar su primer beso... y entregarle su corazón. Se había convertido en una mujer aún más guapo, pero los ojos que antes habían reflejado enfado y confusión ahora brillaban con tremenda frialdad.

Ella sabía algunas de las cosas que lo habían hecho sufrir en el pasado, pero estaba claro que lo que le había ocurrido desde que se marchó de Hyperion Heights la había dejado aún más herida. Evie no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría pasado.

—¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar? —le preguntó el médico poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

—No.

—¿Y tu marido? —sugirió Mal con dureza.

Evie retiró la mirada con una repentina sensación de agotamiento.

—Murió hace siete meses.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró el doctor —. ¿Y no hay nadie esperándote en Hyperion Heights?

Cuando se casó con Chad cuatro años antes, él insistió en que cortara la relación con la gente de Hyperion Heights. Aquello le había roto el corazón, pero le había hecho caso con la esperanza de que aquello ayudara a salvar su matrimonio. Desde que había decidido regresar, se preguntaba qué la esperaría al llegar allí, cómo la recibirían sus viejos amigos.

—No. Me voy a quedar en el hotel una semana más o menos, hasta que consiga volver a poner en marcha la tienda de mi padre —les explicó sin mirar a nadie—. Tengo la intención de convertirla en una pastelería —por fin miró al doctor y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que dar alguna explicación más—. Viviré en el apartamento que hay encima de la tienda. Es el sitio perfecto para el niño y para mí, o lo será cuando lo haya limpiado bien.

—Será un placer tenerte de vuelta, querida. Y será estupendo tener una pastelería en la ciudad. ¿Vas a vender esos pastelitos de canela que solías hacer? —le preguntó el doctor con una risita casi infantil a la que ella respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo cree que podré...?

—Creo que por el momento deberías quedarte donde estás —la interrumpió Mal antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió el médico justo en el momento en el que le sonó el busca—. Vaya, parece que es el día de las urgencias —dijo poniéndose en pie a toda prisa mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje—. La señora Rose ha tenido un pequeño accidente.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo Evie, algo confundida por todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme y no creo que pueda volver hoy; la casa de los Rose está demasiado lejos.

—No te preocupes, Diaval, yo me encargo de ella —intervino Mal, y esa simple promesa hizo que a Evie le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—No quiero causar ninguna molestia —dijo ella inmediatamente—. Yo puedo irme ahora mismo. El hotel está justo...

—No, no —interrumpió el médico—. Ahora nieva menos, pero sigue haciendo muchísimo frío. No debes moverte en tu estado.

—Te quedarás aquí —afirmó Mal amablemente—. Yo puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Fue entonces cuando Evie volvió a mirar a su alrededor y reconoció multitud de objetos: el reloj de plata que su padre le había regalado a Mal en su decimosexto cumpleaños, pinturas aborígenes decorando las paredes.

Estaba en su habitación, en su cama.

Se le aceleró el pulso y notó un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba claro que la habían afectado las horas que había pasado en mitad de la tormenta, porque no era normal que tuviera la sensación de volver a experimentar todo lo que Mal Moors solía provocar en ella cuando no era mas que una adolescente enamorada. Se recordó que estaba en Hyperion Heights para empezar una nueva vida, no para volver a los sueños del pasado.

—De verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí —insistió de nuevo con voz temblorosa. No podía dormir en su cama, arropada con sus sábanas, que estaban impregnadas de su olor—. Tengo que ir al hotel, estoy esperando a los de la empresa de limpieza que van a ayudarme con la tienda...

—No te preocupes por eso, con este tiempo no van a poder llegar —le aseguró el doctor—. Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte. Esta noche no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a nada. Al bebé no le vendría bien —añadió al tiempo que se volvía hacia Mal—. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

—No lo dudes —respondió ella.

—Ahora descansa, Evie —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Se sintió inquieta al quedarse a solas en la habitación con el objeto de sus sueños de adolescencia. Iba vestida toda de negro, sencilla pero muy elegante; se acercó a la cama con una cojera más pronunciada de lo que ella recordaba. Lo cierto era que esa pequeña limitación no le restaba ninguna fuerza a su hermoso aspecto.

De cerca era aún más guapa que en sus recuerdos. Ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca porcelana... casi le cortaba la respiración. Era obvio que su impedimento físico no había sido obstáculo para mantenerse en forma porque tenía un cuerpo esculpido.

—Te agradezco enormemente que me ofrezcas tu casa de este modo —le dijo con cierta timidez—. Te prometo que no seré ninguna molestia.

Mal apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Eve, hace quince años tu padre y tú me ofrecisteis vuestra casa y me tratasteis como si fuera de la familia. Es una deuda que nunca he olvidado y que tengo intención de saldar —añadió con una tenue sonrisa que no parecía muy habitual en ella—. Me alegro de que estés aquí y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

El corazón de Evie empezó a derretirse como el hielo bajo el sol, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación. Había dejado muy claro que la ayudaba sólo porque creía que se lo debía por lo que su padre había hecho por ella.

—Gracias —le dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía—. Es muy generoso por tu parte, pero no me debes nada. Solo me quedaré esta noche...

—Eso ya se verá —la interrumpió enseguida—. Todo depende de lo que diga mañana el médico.

En ese momento sintió una dolorosa punzada en el bajo vientre que se había hecho demasiado habitual en los últimos días. Estaba claro que su pequeño ya tenía ganas

de ver el mundo. «Y mami también se muere de ganas de verte, pero dame un poco más de tiempo».

—Está bien, Mal —respondió, demasiado cansada para rebatirle—. Pero no quiero echarte de tu dormitorio, así que déjame que me vaya yo a la habitación de invitados, eso no me costará ningún trabajo.

—No hay ninguna necesidad —le dijo mirándola detenidamente—. Pareces estar muy a gusto en mi cama.

Evie abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que notaba cómo reaccionaban sus pechos. «Una noche. Solo una noche».

—Relájate mientras yo bajo por algo de cena. ¿Qué te parece un poco de sopa?

—Perfecto —respondió, agradecida porque fuera a dejarla sola unos minutos durante los que podría recuperar el aliento.

—El ama de llaves solo viene durante la semana, así que me temo que hasta mañana tendremos que conformarnos con lo que yo cocine. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Un poco de sol no me vendría nada mal —bromeó ella.

Antes de salir, Mal pronunció en voz alta la palabra «cortinas», y entonces Evelyn observó boquiabierta cómo aparecía un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared de enfrente de la cama. Al otro lado de esa enorme ventana se extendía el paisaje nevado, salpicado de árboles desnudos iluminados por el atardecer invernal, que era una verdadera delicia para cualquiera que apreciara el clima del medio oeste estadounidense.

Con una sola palabra, Evelyn había presenciado con sus propios ojos de dónde venía toda la fama de Mal Moors.

—Impresionante —le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—En realidad es bastante sencillo —respondió quitándose importancia.

—No para alguien que ni siquiera sabe programar un vídeo.

—Bueno, yo no sé hacer pastelitos. Eso sí que es impresionante para mí — añadió mirándola fijamente.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte —admitió Evelyn cuando él ya estaba dándole la espalda.

—Yo también, Eve —respondió sin volverse a mirarla.

Se quedó sola y, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, se preguntó por qué se sentía tan a salvo en aquel lugar. En lo que la prensa denominaba como el refugio del dragón. Una casa de cristal en mitad de un terreno de quince hectáreas de bosque a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. También había leído que Mal era un verdadero misterio para el público; nadie sabía casi nada de ella que a los treinta y un años había cosechado un tremendo éxito con su avanzada tecnología y sus exposiciones de arte. Construía casas inteligentes que respondían a órdenes habladas y, a diferencia de las otras celebridades de su campo, no parecía tener el menor interés por la fama. Se decía que no tenía familia, solo unos pocos amigos y seguramente una herida terrible

del pasado que se reflejaba en su cojera, sobre la que se había especulado enormemente.

Pero Evie conocía la verdad que todos esos periodistas ignoraban. Ella sabía que sus padres la habían abandonado a causa de un defecto que no podía controlar, y la habían dejado en un hogar infantil. También sabía cómo le habían tratado sus compañeros solo por el hecho de ser diferente.

A pesar de su aparente éxito, ella creía que huir y esconderse de todo no era manera de vivir.

Quizá fuera el instinto maternal que tenía tan a flor de piel en aquellos momentos, pero sentía un enorme impulso de ayudarla, quería sacarla del refugio que la mantenía alejado del mundo. El problema era que, si se acercaba demasiado a ella, corría el riesgo de volver a quedar atrapada en los sentimientos que tanto la habían hecho sufrir en la adolescencia.

Claro que tampoco importaba mucho lo que ella sintiera, porque Mal la veía simplemente como una deuda que tenía que pagar. «Por no mencionar que estoy embarazada de ocho meses y que parezco una verdadera pelota».

Así pues, lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en la vida que crecía dentro de ella, en la pastelería que iba a abrir y en crear un hogar donde criar a su hijo. Todo lo demás tendría que descansar para siempre en el pasado.

Sin embargo, descansar era lo último que iba a poder hacer mientras estuviera bajo el mismo techo que la guapa e inquietante Mallory Moors.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal se recostó en el sillón y disfrutó de la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

A pocos metros de distancia, Evie dormía en su enorme cama, envuelta en la bata que le había prestado. En la última década se había convertido en una mujer hermosísima, y su embarazo no hacía más que resaltar dicha belleza.

Tenía la almohada abrazada como si de un amante se tratara y en su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción. Mientras observaba cómo la luz roja del fuego iluminaba su cabello, Mal no pudo evitar la duda de si aquel ángel del pasado no habría sido enviado para torturarla.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no se había permitido pasar con ella el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Después de que se marchara Diaval, se había ido a la cocina a calentar un poco de sopa que le había llevado para que cenara. Evie le había dicho que se quedara y cenara allí con ella, pero había rechazado el ofrecimiento. Tenía por norma no comer en compañía de nadie. El caos de haber tenido que compartir cada comida con otros sesenta chavales con los que había tenido que luchar por cada bocado había creado en una necesidad de paz y tranquilidad, lo que había encontrado nada más escapar de aquella escuela.

Una de las cosas que tenía que agradecer a Evie y a su padre era haberle permitido conservar esa recién recuperada independencia. Antes de darle su comida para que se fuera a tomarla donde quisiera, Enrique siempre le decía: «una persona tiene que disponer de su espacio».

Enrique Queen había sido un hombre muy especial y Mal sabía que jamás olvidaría el modo en el que la había acogido, sin preguntas, y había llegado a ser un padre para ella, un padre que además le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre electrónica. Y Evie... ella le había demostrado que existía la amabilidad y la amistad.

Pero esa noche mientras le servía la cena o cuando la observaba dormir, no la veía como a una amiga. Había llegado a considerar la idea de romper su norma de las comidas en soledad. Por ella. Y eso le preocupaba enormemente, tanto que creía que lo mejor sería poner el trabajo como excusa y salir de allí inmediatamente.

Justo entonces Evie emitió un dulce suspiro en mitad de sus sueños que hizo que Mal se sintiera culpable por estar allí. Nunca había sido un voyeur, que era lo que tenía la sensación de estar siendo en ese momento. Además, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el pasado, había demasiado trabajo que hacer, demasiados negocios que cerrar.

No obstante, no podía quitarse la cabeza la imagen de la mujer que había visto al abrir la puerta del coche medio enterrado en la nieve; los ojos de Evelyn Queen le habían transmitido una calidez que ya apenas recordaba y que ahora deseaba conservar para siempre. De hecho, tal deseo había ido creciendo con el paso de las horas. Pero debía recordar que el único motivo por el que la había invitado a quedarse era para saldar una deuda del pasado, no podía permitir que su presencia lo hiciera flaquear en sus determinaciones. Así que, por mucho que le costara, debía seguir allí por si ella necesitaba algo.

Como si hubiera podido sentir su debilidad, Evie se movió en sueños dejando al descubierto una pierna. Mal se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de lograr que sus ojos volvieran al fuego de la chimenea. Se estiró bien en el sillón y comprobó con rabia que esa noche la pierna le dolía aún más de lo habitual, pero luchó contra el dolor como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Ya a los tres años, cuando una tonta caída le había provocado una rotura que había dañado un nervio, había sido valiente y se había enfrentado al sufrimiento todo lo bien que podía hacerlo un niño de tres años. Y su valentía había continuado inquebrantable cuando sus padres lo abandonaron al verse incapaces de criar a un pequeño lisiado; entonces había tenido que hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de sí mismo en el centro de acogida.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para aguantar los pinchazos. La nevada continuaba con la misma ferocidad que había mostrado el resto del día, y no parecía tener intención de parar. A Diaval le iba a resultar muy difícil cumplir la promesa de ir a visitar a Evie al día siguiente. En realidad, parecía que lo que iban a ser un par de días de descanso se alargarían al menos una semana. ¿Por qué eso le preocupaba tanto? No tendría por qué verla salvo para llevarle la comida y cuidar de ella por las noches, mientras dormía.

Se alejó de la ventana y, sin pensarlo, se quedó al lado de la cama mirándola extasiada. Era bellísima e inofensiva, además estaba embarazada y... «¿Y qué, Moors? ¿Qué demonios te está haciendo esta mujer?». 

La arropó bien y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Evie le hacía sentirse... viva.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, Evie estaba siendo víctima de un terrible ataque de claustrofobia. Cualquier esperanza de poder alejarse de Mal Moors y de su ardiente mirada había desaparecido en el momento en el que se había despertado por la mañana y había comprobado que la tormenta de nieve no había perdido ni un ápice de su ferocidad. Había tenido que cancelar la visita de la empresa de la cuadrilla de limpieza y el doctor había llamado para decir que tampoco podría llegar hasta la casa de Mal, lo mismo que le había ocurrido al ama de llaves. Evie y Mal estaban solas y no sabían por cuánto tiempo.

En un gesto que demostraba amabilidad, Mal le había llevado algunas revistas del ama de llaves y, por supuesto, la comida. Pero ambas visitas habían sido de lo más fugaces. Por su parte, Evie estaba harta de leer sobre la vida de los famosos y necesitaba dejar de descansar por un momento.

Afortunadamente, el doctor había dicho que si se encontraba bien, podía levantarse un rato, y eso era exactamente lo que tenía la intención de hacer. Así que, envuelta en la bata y con unos calcetines de lana, salió al pasillo. Un pasillo que se encontraba a oscuras hasta que ella puso el pie en el suelo y se encendieron las luces, cosa que sucedió a medida que iba llegando a cada tramo.

Evelyn estaba boquiabierta, no era solo la tecnología de la iluminación, en realidad lo que más la impresionaba era que el cielo era de cristal cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve.

Era sencillamente increíble.

Al final del pasillo había una enorme habitación con el suelo de mármol, un piano y un bosque de plantas que rodeaban, casi camuflaban, un ascensor. Un ascensor la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y respiró hondo. Era consciente de que seguramente a Mal no le haría ninguna gracia que estuviera husmeando sola por la casa, pero también era obvio que estaba demasiado ocupada para prestar atención a su invitada, así que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor buscándose entretenimiento sin ayuda de nadie.

Aquel argumento le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante con su exploración. Daría una vuelta por la casa y regresaría al dormitorio antes de que Mal fuera a llevarle la comida. No era tan descabellado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ir a ningún sitio porque en aquel extraño ascensor no había ningún botón.

—Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cómo demonios hago que se cierre esta puerta?

—en el instante que terminó de decir aquellas palabras, la puerta se cerró suavemente—. Ya veo cómo funciona esto. Supongo que ahora tendré que decir

«arriba» —pero nada ocurrió al decir la palabra, así que Evelyn probó a pronunciar varios sinónimos que tampoco funcionaron—. Tranquila, pequeña —dijo mirándose el vientre—. ¿Tienes tanta curiosidad como mamá? ¿O solo quieres salir al mundo y ver tu nuevo hogar?

Y fue justo entonces cuando el ascensor se puso en movimiento. Evelyn pensó cuál era la última palabra que había dicho.

Hogar.

Jamás habría pensado que esa sería la palabra clave.

Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un despacho suavemente iluminado. Le resultó curioso que fuera esa la parte de la casa a la que Mal denominara «hogar».

—Mal —dijo en voz alta pero con cierta timidez—, ¿estás aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta, no obstante decidió entrar en la estancia. Se trataba de una habitación cuyos principales elementos estructurales eran el cristal y el acero, aunque el suelo era de madera y estaba cubierto con pequeñas alfombras. Había un par de sofás de cuero marrón, un escritorio con dos ordenadores, un fax y una impresora, una televisión enorme, un equipo de alta fidelidad y dos máquinas de videojuegos de las que solo se encontraban en los salones recreativos, así como pinturas y diversos lienzos.

Aquellas máquinas enternecieron a Evelyn porque eran la señal inequívoca de la influencia que su padre había tenido en Mal. Otra cosa que le gustó fue comprobar, no sin sorpresa, que, a juzgar por su escritorio, Mal Moors era bastante desordenada. 

Tal pensamiento la hizo sonreír justo en el momento en el que descubrió que una de las paredes estaba adornada con pinturas de diferentes cuentos de hadas: El Patito Feo, La Bella Durmiente, La Princesa y el Guisante...

—¿Qué haces?

Era Mal, que acababa de salir del ascensor con un aspecto increíblemente sexy. Llevaba un suéter gris y unos vaqueros negros, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos oscuros como una tormenta.

—¿Qué hago aquí o qué hago fuera de la cama? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

—Las dos cosas.

—Pues es que me ha entrado un poco de claustrofobia —respondió sonriente—. Ya sabes, allí encerrada en la torre.

—Es obvio que no estabas lo bastante encerrada.

—A ninguna de las dos nos gusta que no nos dejen salir —añadió tocándose el vientre.

La expresión de Mal se suavizó al mirar al vientre de Evie.

—Lo comprendo, pero deberías estar descansando. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que dijo el médico?

—Dijo que podía dar un paseo si me encontraba con fuerzas.

—Evie, no permito que nadie entre aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera para limpiar o...?

—No, de eso me encargo yo.

Evelyn se volvió a mirar el escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Ya se nota.

Mal emitió una especie de rugido antes de hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera de vuelta al ascensor.

—Vamos. Evie, ayer estuviste a punto de tener hipotermia.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dramática?

—Lo que creo es que no pienso correr riesgos, así que te voy a llevar de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Qué lástima porque aquí se está muy bien... con todo este desorden —añadió riéndose, pero tuvo que obedecer al ver cómo la miraba—. Está bien.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina? Te puedes sentar mientras te hago algo de cena.

—¿Y por qué no nos haces algo de cena a los dos? —sugirió al tiempo que entraba en el ascensor e intentaba no pensar en el maravilloso olor que emanaba el cuerpo de Mal. 

—Ya veremos —respondió sin concederle demasiada importancia—. Segunda planta —murmuró después para darle las instrucciones al ascensor.

—No habría pensado en algo tan sencillo —comentó Evelyn meneando la cabeza, lo que hizo que Mal se volviera a mirarla al caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo demonios te las arreglaste para subir?

—Tropecé con la palabra por casualidad.

—Pues espero que no haya más tropiezos —advirtió ella.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan.

Evelyn se puso las manos en el lugar donde en otro tiempo habían estado sus caderas.

—Deberías saber que no se discute con una mujer embarazada.

—¿Y quién ha dicho tal cosa?

—Aparece en el libro de normas del embarazo.

—Cuyo autor es...

—¡Vaya! No me acuerdo del nombre.

Entonces se detuvo el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas.

—Qué suerte que has tenido.

Ambos salieron riendo, cruzaron la pequeña selva hasta llegar a una enorme cocina con techo de vigas de madera. Y, como en el resto de la vivienda, las paredes estaban cubiertas de ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todos los electrodomésticos eran negros y muy modernos, en ninguno de ellos había un solo botón, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Evelyn cuánto tiempo habría tardado el ama de llaves en aprenderse todas las órdenes que debía dar a las máquinas para que funcionasen.

Lo cierto era que no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que Mal hubiera llegado a ser millonaria. Pero lo que más la preocupaba en esos instantes era que estaba muy cansada y que los dolores típicos del último mes del embarazo se estaban intensificando. Necesitaba un buen baño, quizá después de la cena.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decirle Evelyn en cuanto estuvo sentada en la mesa de la cocina—. Ese libro también dice que toda embarazada debe recibir una dosis diaria de helado de chocolate seguida de un buen masaje en los pies.

Mal le sirvió un vaso de leche y se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Algún conyugue se lo cree?

Por alguna extraña razón, el ritmo del corazón se le aceleró ligeramente.

—Supongo que si quieren a sus esposas lo suficiente...

—¿Y tu marido tenía una copia de ese libro? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

Una profunda tristeza invadió el corazón de Evie. Seguramente Mal creía que ella y su marido habían tenido una estupenda relación; pero claro, ¿por qué iba a pensar otra cosa? Al fin y al cabo estaba embarazada.

Antes de contestarle, la miró tímidamente.

—No, no creo que la tuviera.

—Lo siento, Evie —dijo arrepentida la rubia—. No pensé lo que decía, no es asunto mío.

—No lo sientas —Evelyn dio otro trago de leche intentando pensar qué decir. Llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo que su matrimonio funcionaba a la perfección, que su marido estaba satisfecho con su vida y con ella... Pero ya no podía mentir más—. En realidad a Chad no le gustaba mucho la vida de casado. Creo que yo no fui más que un reto para él: la última virgen de Minnesota. Así que, una vez que me tuvo y se acabó la noche de bodas... —se encogió de hombros mientras notaba cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

La expresión de Mal permaneció impasible hasta que ella terminó de hablar.

—Seguro que olvidó lo afortunado que era. Evie la miró sonriente.

—Quizá. Pero yo seguí intentándolo. Como tú sabes, vengo de una familia en la que se permanece unido en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Detrás de esas palabras, Evelyn percibió una cierta nostalgia, pero no quiso presionarlo.

—El caso es que Chad estaba buscando una razón para dejarme, y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada la encontró.

—¿Es que no estabais intentando tener un hijo?

—No, fue un accidente —respondió acariciándose el vientre—. Cuando se marchó me puse tan furiosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que al bebé no iba a hacerle ningún bien tanta furia, así que se me fue pasando poco a poco. Lo cierto es que no lo odio por su debilidad y su cobardía.

—Me parece que eres mejor persona que yo —le sirvió el sándwich de pavo que acababa de hacerle, pero no se sentó junto a ella, sino que se quedó mirándola apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina—. Yo lo odio sin haberlo conocido siquiera. Él te abandonó, Evie.

—Sí, pero mira lo que me dejó —rebatió orgullosa mientras volvía a acariciarse el vientre—. Mal, ¿qué hiciste cuando te marchaste de Hyperion Heights? Siempre he querido saberlo.

Mal se quedó en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Evelyn se preguntó si le abriría el corazón del mismo modo que acababa de hacerlo ella. Pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Escucha, si no quieres...

—Minneapolis —dijo por fin mientras sacaba una cerveza del frigorífico—. Me fui a Minneapolis.

—¿Y qué hiciste allí? Solo tenías diecisiete años.

—Pero sabía cuidarme. Puse en práctica todo lo que me había enseñado tu padre. Aunque él se dedicara a los videojuegos, hizo que mi mente se abriera a un montón de posibilidades —hizo una pausa para dar un trago de cerveza—. Por eso le debo tanto.

Evelyn sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

—¿Y qué me debes a mí?

—Digamos que tú fuiste mi ángel de la guarda. Dios, eso no era lo que ella quería ser.

—Mira, Mal, no nos debes nada a ninguno de los dos. Nosotros hicimos lo que hicimos porque nos importabas, no porque esperáramos que nos devolvieras el favor.

—A todo el mundo le gusta que le devuelvan los favores.

—Tú no piensas eso.

—Sí, sí lo pienso —volvió a abrir el frigorífico y se puso a mirar por todos lados—. Ya sea con una compensación emocional, física o económica, todo el mundo espera que le devuelvan los favores de algún modo.

—Puede que eso le pase a cierta gente, pero... —tuvo que dejar de hablar porque el dolor de la espalda se convirtió en unas terribles punzadas que le llegaban hasta las piernas. Tenía que terminar de comer e ir a darse un baño—. Bueno, el caso es que ya has hecho suficiente por mí —añadió por fin—. Y en cuanto acabe la tormenta, estaremos en paz.

—Ya veremos.

—Mal, te prometo que como vuelvas a decir eso...

Algo estaba ocurriendo, aquello no eran simplemente los dolores del octavo mes. Parecía más bien que le estuvieran estallando petardos en el abdomen y se sentía cómo si le estuvieran clavando decenas de cristales por todo el cuerpo. Se retorció de dolor haciendo que el sándwich se le cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa, Evie? —le preguntó Mal alarmada.

—Tengo que ir... —no podía continuar hablando.

—¿A la cama?

—No. Al hospital. Tienes que llevarme al hospital —la miró intentando recuperar el aliento para poder hablar—. Estoy a punto de dar a luz.


	3. Chapter 3

El autocontrol del que siempre se había enorgullecido Mal amenazaba con desaparecer. Evie había roto aguas y estaba a punto de dar a luz. La línea telefónica se había cortado en algún momento de la tarde y en los alrededores de la casa había casi un metro de nieve. Todo en lo que confiaba normalmente estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, y eso significaba que iba a resultarle imposible llevarla a la ciudad.

Al menos contaba con tres generadores de emergencia y un montón de enciclopedias. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía que confiar en el instinto en lugar de en la tecnología. A pesar de lo insegura que eso le hacía sentirse, tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar que Evie lo notara.

Después de varios minutos de angustia, había conseguido llevarla hasta la cama y proveerse de todo lo que creía necesario en esos casos: toallas, agua caliente y agua fría, tijeras, más toallas, un cordón. Entre contracción y contracción leyó todo lo que pudo, y cuando el dolor la hizo retorcerse y gritar todo lo que le daban los pulmones, intentó tranquilizarla sin dejarle siquiera sospechar que lo que estaba viendo la hacía estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Estaba avivando el fuego de la chimenea cuando oyó su voz débil que lo llamaba. Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

—No hay manera de llevarme al hospital, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Me temo que no.

Evelyn se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío; parecía estar concentrándose en algo. Mal no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no quería hacer ninguna pregunta estúpida.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No se te ocurra moverte de ahí —respondió ella moviendo la cabeza justo antes de agarrar las sábanas y retorcerse de dolor, hasta el punto que gotas de sudor empezaron a mojarle la frente.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí —tenía que ayudarla de algún modo, hacer que se sintiera a salvo. Le habría gustado sentir parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo ella.

Pero lo que hizo fue ocuparse de las cuestiones prácticas. Agarró un paño húmedo y se lo pasó por la cara y el cuello mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó cuando hubo acabado la contracción. Sabía que se trataba de una de esas preguntas estúpidas que no quería hacer, pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

Ella lo miró con ojos fatigados.

—Como si un camión me estuviera pasando por encima de la tripa.

La sonrisa que dibujó su rostro después de decir aquello volvió a demostrarle que seguía siendo una mujer valiente y muy, muy especial. Allí estaba, enfrentándose con bromas al dolor.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Mal —le dijo mientras buscaba su mano y la agarró con fuerza.

—Dime, Evie.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó suavemente.

—Lo sé.

—El bebé llega un mes antes de lo debido.

—Todo va a salir bien —jamás en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia—. Las dos juntas vamos a hacer que salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más lenta—. Dime algo que me distraiga, cualquier cosa.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Háblame de aquel día.

—¿Qué día?

—El día que llegaste a Hyperion Heights —le dijo apretándole la mano—. El día que te marchaste de ese lugar tan horrible.

Mal titubeó unos segundos. Había compartido con Evie y con su padre ciertas cosas de su pasado, pero había algunos detalles que jamás había revelado a nadie, cosas que había jurado no volver a recordar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por Evie. Cuando empezó a hablar notó la garganta seca.

—Me marché de aquel lugar un lunes por la mañana, llevaba un dólar en el bolsillo y solo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Caminé más de cincuenta kilómetros, hasta que estuve demasiado cansada para continuar y me senté en el arcén de la carretera para hacer autostop —la miró y comprobó que parecía más relajada que antes, eso le dio fuerzas para seguir con su relato—. Era verano y hacía mucho calor, tanto que yo llevaba la camiseta empapada en sudor. Recuerdo que me sorprendió mucho que alguien parara para llevarme.

—Con esa camiseta, seguro que fue una chica —bromeó ella con voz débil.

—Era una mujer de unos setenta años —respondió riéndose.

—¿Se...? —su rostro se puso en tensión ante la llegada inminente de otra contracción—. ¿Segura?

—No hables, Evie —le susurró Mal—. Intenta respirar y piensa que pronto vas a ser mamá.

Al oír aquello, ella recuperó parte de su fuerza y en sus ojos apareció una expresión de satisfacción.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que puedes.

Unos segundos después, había pasado otra terrible contracción.

—Entonces... te subiste en el coche de esa mujer y... ¿qué pasó después?

—Pues yo no había desayunado nada y me estaba muriendo de hambre cuando la señora me ofreció unas galletas deliciosas que ella misma había hecho, me dijo que comiera todas las que quisiera, pero a mí me daba vergüenza. Al final me las comí todas, aunque con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad hasta que la señora me dijo que no pasaba nada.

—¿Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—De que tu suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

Mal pensó en aquello un momento mientras le daba un suave masaje en el hombro con la mano que no tenía agarrada a la de ella. Lo cierto era que la palabra suerte nunca había figurado en su vocabulario, aunque...

—Supe que mi suerte había cambiado en el momento en que puse un pie en aquella tienda de Hyperion Heights donde los chavales empezaron a llamarme... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta— lisiada.

En la habitación no había más ruido que sus respiraciones y el chisporroteo de las ramas en el fuego.

—Y entonces aparecí yo con mi pistola de agua.

—Y les disparaste hasta que salieron corriendo. A Evie se le escapó una sonora carcajada.

—Parecía que se hubieran orinado en los pantalones.

Mal recordó las miradas de aquellos jóvenes que acababan de ser tan crueles con ella, y el rostro triunfante de la joven Evie empuñando su pistola de agua como si de una magnum 57 se hubiera tratado. Quizá tuviera razón, quizá existiera algo llamado suerte y fuera ese el día que la suya cambió.

—Sí, fue un buen momento.

—Sí —la mirada de Evie fue como un rayo de sol para ella—. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí conmigo.

Fue como si alguien acabara de clavarle una flecha en el corazón. Confiaba en ella para que su bebé llegara al mundo sano y salvo. No iba a defraudarla. Llevaba toda la vida superando retos y aquel iba a ser uno más. Otra explosión de dolor se reflejó en su cara y en todo su cuerpo. Mal no sabía demasiado sobre partos, pero era obvio que las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. El niño no tardaría mucho en nacer.

La noche dio paso al alba.

El dolor seguía sin darles tregua y toda la valentía que había demostrado Evie al principio se estaba consumiendo por el agotamiento. No obstante, se negaba a rendirse. Podía notar una extraña conexión con el bebé que le daba fuerzas para continuar, debía de ser la señal de que madre e hijo estaban por fin preparados para conocerse.

—Necesito que empujes fuerte, Eve.

Mal la miró intentando transmitirle su energía, también estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y eso hacía que Evie no sintiera la más mínima vergüenza de tener que compartir esos momentos con ella, porque sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla y hacerla sentir cómoda; por su parte ella cada vez se encontraba más unida a Mallory Moors.

—Respira hondo y empuja todo lo fuerte que puedas.

Evelyn se apoyó en los codos y empujó con la poca energía que le quedaba mientras se mordía el labio. El sabor de la sangre se confundió con la sensación de que la estuvieran abriendo en canal.

—Muy bien —la animó Mal—. Otra vez. Respira hondo y...

—Mal, si me ocurre algo...

—No te va a ocurrir nada —interrumpió inmediatamente con tono firme—. No mientras yo esté contigo, ¿entendido?

De pronto fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. La ira de Mal había desaparecido y en su lugar surgió la estrecha unión que en otra época había habido entre ellos. Aunque esa vez era ella la que necesitaba de su fuerza.

—Empuja, Evie. Empuja fuerte.

Arqueó la espalda y dio todo lo que llevaba dentro. En su cabeza se mezcló el dolor, el miedo y la impaciencia. En su cuerpo el sudor y las lágrimas. ¿Sentirían todas las mujeres el terrible pánico que se estaba apoderando de ella?

—Dios, Evie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada malo —aseguró Mal—. Puedo verle la cabeza —estaba sencillamente maravillada—. ¿Crees que podrás empujar una vez más?

En ese instante desapareció de ella cualquier rastro de temor. Mientras el viento de la mañana soplaba al otro lado de la ventana y la nieve seguía cayendo, ella luchó por su hijo con la fuerza que le daba la adrenalina y la impaciencia.

—Eso es, Evie. Eso es.

Unos minutos después se podían oír los llantos de madre e hijo. Dejándose caer derrotada sobre la cama, Evelyn sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Evie?

Abrió los ojos y vio a Mal sujetando al bebé.

—Es una niña.

Una niña, repitió Evelyn en silencio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observando aquel milagro hecho persona.

Mal estaba emocionada, y no sólo porque acabara de asistir a un parto, sino porque estaba siendo testigo del extremo amor de una madre por su hija. Después de cortar el cordón umbilical, limpiar a la pequeña y envolverla en una toalla limpia, se la entregó a Evie, que no podía dejar de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde Evelyn la miró.

—Gracias.

Le habría gustado decirle que era ella la que estaba agradecida por haber podido ser parte de todo aquello, pero no lo hizo; estaba demasiado confundida por las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que no conocía.

—Has estado increíble, Mal.

—Tú también —le dijo con los ojos clavados en los de ella—. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—Había pensado ponerle Emily —respondió mirando embelesada a la pequeña.

—¿Por tu padre? —Emmett se habría sentido muy orgulloso de su hija.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece?

La pregunta lo dejó boquiabierto. ¿Qué derecho tenía a opinar? Evelyn le agarró la mano.

—Quiero saber tu opinión. Tú has ayudado a traerla al mundo.

—No, lo has hecho tú todo.

—Eso no me lo creo, ni yo ni Emily —respondió sonriendo a pesar del agotamiento.

Mal miró a la pequeña, que miraba a su mamá con unos tremendos ojos cafés. Estaba segura de que pocos bebés tenían esa adorable expresión... o esa madre tan preciosa. No pudo impedir que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. No creía haber sonreído tanto en toda su vida.

—Creo que es el nombre perfecto para la niña perfecta —dijo por fin con cierta brusquedad.

—Sí que es perfecta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella orgullosa.

Mal se limitó a observarlas maravillada. En pocos segundos madre e hija se rindieron a la extenuación y se quedaron dormidas. Ella se dirigió hasta el sillón casi sin poder mover la pierna y se derrumbó sobre él. De todo lo que había hecho en su vida, traer al mundo a Emily y dejarla en los brazos de su madre había sido su mayor logro.

Y sabía que nada de lo que le sucediera a partir de entonces podría siquiera acercarse a la belleza de aquel momento.


	4. Chapter 4

La tormenta de nieve continuó durante la mañana del día siguiente hasta la tarde tenebrosa. Sin embargo Evelyn despertó con una increíble sensación de plenitud y satisfacción. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo entero, jamás se había sentido más feliz.

Y todo era porque hacía solo unas horas que se había convertido en madre.

Con solo recordarlo se le dibujaba en los labios una enorme sonrisa y hasta se le olvidaba dónde estaba. De pronto le daba igual si no podía marcharse de la casa de Mal, o si se retrasaba la inauguración de la pastelería, solamente quería hacer perdurar mientras pudiera la emoción de aquel momento. Claro que no le vendría mal la visita del doctor para que este le confirmara que todo estaba como debía. Desgraciadamente todavía tendría que esperar uno o dos días para que eso sucediera.

La pequeña Emily se movió con inquietud entre sus brazos y, con solo mirarla, el instinto de Evie le dijo qué era lo que quería. Aquel era un momento histórico, estaba a punto de darle el pecho a su hija por vez primera, y eso la asustaba. Había leído toda la teoría necesaria pero, como en todo, seguramente la práctica sería muy diferente. Se abrió la bata lentamente mientras colocaba a la niña como se lo había visto hacer a otras madres; no tardó en comprobar que no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, porque en solo unos segundos Emily había encontrado el camino hasta el pecho y se había puesto a mamar como si llevara meses haciéndolo. Estaba claro que aquello era lo más natural del mundo.

Y algo que a Evelyn le habría gustado compartir con alguien.

Alzó la mirada. Al otro lado de la habitación, en el sillón de terciopelo descansaba su heroína. Mientras ellas dormían Mal debía de haberse quitado la camisa sucia y no se había molestado en ponerse otra limpia. Por supuesto, a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera allí con solamente lo que parecía un top deportivo. De hecho, se entretuvo en observarla minuciosamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los músculos relajados. A medida que sus ojos iban bajando hacia el pecho, el corazón de Evelyn se iba acelerando. Se moría de ganas de tocarla, deseaba tenerla más cerca por mucho que supiera que debía controlar esos sentimientos.

Merecía el descanso porque había luchado mucho para cumplir su promesa de sacarlas a ella y a su hija sanas y salvas de aquel difícil parto. Y ella jamás podría olvidar la imagen de Mal entregándole a la pequeña Emily.

Orgullosa. Y tan guapa...

En aquel momento en que la vida parecía perfecta, Evie habría deseado que fuera su esposa y la otra madre de su hija. Tenía que apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía recordar que Mal era solo su amiga, una que la había ayudado para saldar una deuda que creía tener con ella.

Retiró la mirada de ella pero en realidad Mal no estaba dormida, tenía los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía en la habitación, llevada por un profundo, y quizás ilegítimo, instinto de protección. Por eso sabía que Evie estaba dando de mamar a la pequeña y se sentía incómoda. No sabía si debía quedarse o marcharse, o si tenía derecho a compartir ese momento tan íntimo. Sin embargo y a pesar de las dudas, su deseo de estar cerca de ellas pudo más.

Justo entonces el dolor en la pierna se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que moverse para poder estirarla.

—¿Mal?

Lo último que quería era perturbar la paz reinante, pero tampoco podía no contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Es que me dolía la pierna.

—Bueno, pues ya que te has despertado —dio unas palmaditas en la cama invitándolo a sentarse a su lado—. Me encantaría tener un poco de compañía.

Se sintió inquieta. Estaba más segura a unos metros de distancia.

—Vamos, así puedes estirar la pierna.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí.

Cualquier duda se esfumó al instante. Le daba igual si tenía derecho o no, quería estar cerca de ellas, quería compartir lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Aquella tormenta le había permitido olvidar su pasado y toda la rabia contenida; se había creado de pronto una especie de mundo de ensueño. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella para romper aquel delicioso encantamiento? De hecho, seguramente acabaría rompiéndose sin su ayuda; en un par de días Evie se marcharía con Emily y ella volvería a su vida normal. El cuerpo entero se le puso en tensión al pensar aquello.

Decidió no preocuparse con lo que pasaría, así que se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Evie, que tenía a la pequeña mamando satisfecha de uno de sus pechos.

—Debes de estar agotada —le dijo ella con dulzura.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

—Genial. Cansada pero genial —al decir aquello miró hacia la ventana—. Parece que la tormenta se está alargando. Me temo que vamos a estar molestándote un poco más.

—Y yo me temo que tú vas a tener que seguir sufriendo mi comida.

Evelyn respondió con una carcajada y luego volvió a mirar a su hija; sin darse cuenta, Mal hizo lo mismo. La pequeña Emily tenía los ojos cerrados y Evie estaba preciosa, tan natural con el pecho desnudo y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Era lo más dulce que había visto jamás, lo más dulce y lo más...

Se puso en pie inmediatamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto de confusión. No se atrevía a poner nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de volverse loca.

—Debes de tener hambre. ¿Qué te parece si voy a preparar algo de comer? —sugirió con normalidad.

—Sé que debería estar muerta de hambre, pero no lo estoy.

—Pero necesitas estar fuerte, después de lo de la tormenta y del parto... Es demasiado para solo dos días.

La expresión de Evelyn se dulcificó aún más.

—No te vayas.

Era como si le clavaran cientos de alfileres en el pecho. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era quedarse allí con ella y eso le hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Durante toda su vida Mal no había sido ninguna santa. Las mujeres siempre se habían acercado a ella porque sabían quién era y, aunque tenían ciertas reticencias por su reputación, la curiosidad siempre podía más. Por su parte solía mantener las distancias y ser franca con ellas, de manera que aquellas que acababan en su cama lo hacían a sabiendas que no buscaba relaciones serias. El resumen de todo aquello era que había evitado necesitar a nadie o que alguien lo necesitara. Eso era lo que veía en ese mismo instante en los ojos de Evie, y eso era precisamente lo que le daba tanto miedo. Pero lo que más lo aterraba, y lo que más le costaba admitir, era que también lo notaba en sí. Tenía que alejarse de ella inmediatamente.

—Voy a hacerte otro sándwich —insistió, provocando una expresión de decepción en el rostro de Evie, que enseguida hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le notara.

—Está bien, pero después prométeme que dormirás un rato.

Mal asintió y salió de la habitación. Los pinchazos de la pierna se habían intensificado y, aun así lo que más la molestaba era lo que sentía en el pecho. Quería que durmiera un poco. Pues si dormía, lo haría en el sillón porque, por muy claro que viera que tenía que alejarse de ella, también sabía que mientras Evie y su hija estuvieran en su casa, eran su responsabilidad y debía velar por su bienestar.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a ella? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía explicarse a sí misma el tremendo sentimiento de protección que ella le provocaba? ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de tal sentimiento antes de que la devorara por dentro?

Esa misma tarde Evelyn se había levantado para ir al baño cuando Mal entró en el dormitorio con una especie de carrito.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—La cama de Emily —respondió con total seriedad.

Evelyn se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos antes de detenerse a observar el carrito. Mal lo había construido para su hija. Aquella mujer dulce y sexy le había hecho una cuna a su pequeña.

Unas horas antes, después de llevarle el sándwich, había salido de allí inmediatamente con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo. Evelyn estaba convencida de que no volvería a aparecer por allí hasta el día siguiente, pero la sorprendió, cosa que había hecho a menudo en los últimos días.

—¿Cómo la has hecho?

—Es el carro de un ordenador y encima le he puesto una cesta de la colada. Después le he hecho el colchón con un par de almohadas —tras la explicación la miró en busca de su aprobación—. ¿Crees que estará cómoda?

Evelyn no pudo menos que sonreír. ¿Cómo no iba a estar cómoda? Lo que había hecho era sencillamente impresionante.

—Es estupenda. Muchas gracias.

—También he cortado más toallas para que las uses de pañales.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Solo intento que mis invitadas se encuentren a gusto en mi casa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Pues lo has conseguido.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos iban de los de ella a su boca.

—Voy a preparar algo de cena —en el rostro de ella se volvió a reflejar la decepción—. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacer más sándwiches. Creo que esta noche te mereces una cena de verdad.

Ese detalle no hizo más que acrecentar el agradecimiento de Evie.

—¿Podrías cuidar a Emily unos minutos?

—¿Cuidar de ella?

—Sí, me gustaría darme una ducha caliente.

—Pero si yo no sé nada de niños. Evie, yo...

—No tendrás ningún problema —le aseguró sonriente—. Vamos, Mal, tú las has traído a este mundo. Confío en ti plenamente.

—Está bien, pero como se ponga a llorar, te la llevo. Me da igual si estás en la ducha o no.

Con solo imaginar la situación, Evelyn sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Esperó unos segundo a ver si Mal añadía algo más o al menos matizaba sus palabras, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—La cena estará lista en media hora.

Se, humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo.

Mal siguió tal movimiento con la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, resopló débilmente.

—Hasta dentro de media hora entonces —le dijo antes de salir de la habitación con Emily en brazos.

Evie se quedó allí, sola y acalorada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué actuaba como una colegiala en lugar de como una madre? Estaba claro que su encaprichamiento juvenil había vuelto a la carga y, si no salía pronto de aquella casa, estaría en serio peligro de que tal sentimiento se convirtiera en algo más fuerte.

Algo que no desaparecería en solo unos días, como la tormenta invernal que seguía demostrando su poder en el exterior.

Evelyn estuvo bajo el agua caliente durante al menos veinte minutos; después de secarse el pelo y ponerse una ropa de deporte que le había dejado Mal, salió del baño con fuerzas renovadas pero echando mucho de menos a Emily. Era curioso que en un solo día hubiera dejado de entender su vida sin la pequeña.

Ya desde el pasillo oyó que sonaba música en el piso de abajo y percibió un delicioso olor.

Cuando se asomó a la cocina encontró ante sí una imagen que la dejó embelesada. Allí estaba aquella guapísima mujer, con un delantal rojo, bailando al ritmo de la música con la pequeña Emily entre sus brazos. La niña la miraba extasiada. Evie sintió un fuerte impulso de unirse a tan preciosa imagen, pero no tardó en recordar que aquello no era una escena familiar y de nada servía que fingiera lo contrario.

—No sabía que hubieras asistido a clases de baile —comentó para avisar de que ya estaba allí. Mal reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose en tensión, de tal manera que la relajación que había demostrado mientras bailaba con Emily desapareció por completo.

—Es que estaba llorando y pensé que le gustaría que la acunara un poco —le explicó detalladamente—. Y no quería interrumpir tu ducha.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió Evie no demasiado convencida.

Le devolvió a la niña y se dirigió al fogón en el que se estaba calentando una cacerola de pollo asado. La cojera era más pronunciada que el día anterior, era obvio que la pierna le estaba dando problemas. Evelyn pensó en decirle que se sentara tranquilamente mientras ella se ocupaba de la cena, pero no quiso ofenderla.

—Huele muy bien.

—Afortunadamente, el ama de llaves había dejado algunas cosas en el congelador. Esto es pollo asado.

—Mi preferido.

—Pensé que tu plato preferido era la sopa de letras.

—Y lo era —respondió Evelyn con una carcajada—. Pero cuando tenía trece años.

—Claro, ahora que eres adulta has elegido algo más sofisticado.

—Eso es.

Por un momento le pareció ver que Mal se estaba divirtiendo.

—Con ese delantal pareces chef—le dijo al tiempo que dejaba a Emily en su nueva cuna.

—Pues tú... —hizo una pausa que hizo que Evie la mirara intrigado y comprobara que tenía los ojos clavados en ella—. Estás preciosa con mi ropa.

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para intentar evitar que se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado.

—Gracias, pero sé con exactitud qué aspecto tengo.

—¿Y qué aspecto tienes según tú?

—El de alguien agotado que acaba de dar a luz.

—Escucha, Evie —le dijo con un tono tan serio que Evelyn la miró a los ojos—. Creo que jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa de lo que tú lo estás ahora mismo.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Qué mentirosa!

—Se me ocurren un par de métodos infalibles de convencerte.

De pronto Mal sintió cómo todo el desenfado desaparecía como si lo hubieran sorprendido riéndose en un funeral. Evie volvió a mirarle fijamente con el rubor reflejado en aquellos maravillosos y sexys ojos cafés. ¿Iba a preguntarle cuáles eran esos métodos? Y si lo hacía, ¿le diría la verdad?

Pero entonces Emily empezó a hacer ruido y la magia se rompió como una campana de cristal. Evie se dirigió hacia ella y Mal se dispuso a terminar la cena.

—¿Qué es esto que lleva por pañal? —preguntó ella unos minutos más tarde. Mal ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contestar.

—Es una camiseta, se la he puesto porque las toallas abultan demasiado.

—¿Y qué pone?

—«Los programadores saben cómo utilizar su material» —respondió con sequedad. —Mi ama de llaves me regala una todas las Navidades, debe pensar que son divertidas; a mí lo que me resulta divertido es que crea que me las voy a poner.

—Por eso has decidido convertirlas en pañales.

—Exacto, al menos así tienen una utilidad.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo ella riendo justo cuando le servía un plato de pollo asado y judías verdes en una mesa preparada para un solo comensal—. ¿Y tú no vas a comer conmigo?

—Yo no...

—Ya, ya sé que nunca comes con gente —interrumpió ella—. Lo recuerdo. Algún día te preguntaré el motivo.

—Y quizá ese día yo te lo cuente —replicó sentándose frente a ella.

Después observó cómo Evie se comía todo lo que había en el plato. Lo único que necesitaba era alimento y descanso y se iba a asegurar de que tuviera ambas cosas.

—Se te da muy bien calentar la comida —bromeó ella cuando hubo terminado—. De hecho, has llevado a cabo dos grandes hazañas en el mismo día: cambiar pañales y hacer la cena.

—La verdad es que tengo que confesar que Emily ayudó mucho en la primera. Es una jovencita con mucha paciencia.

—A eso se le llama adular, pequeña —avisó Evie dirigiéndose a su hija—. Ten mucho cuidado cuando lo hagan los rompecorazones.

—No hagas caso, princesa.

—¿Princesa?

—Es que con ese pelo y los ojos parece toda una princesita —explicó Mal y, en el momento de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la descripción también habría podido referirse a Evie. Ella también debió de pensar lo mismo porque se volvió a mirarla estupefacta.

Seguramente porque las palabras de cariño no eran muy habituales en Mal y ya era la segunda en menos de una hora. De hecho, ella ni siquiera solía charlar así como así, más bien hablaba de cosas en concreto, iba al grano directamente. Así era antes de que apareciera Evie.

—Bueno, cuéntame lo de la pastelería —le pidió en un esfuerzo por desviar la conversación y sus pensamientos hacia un terreno menos peligroso—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese plan?

—Hace unos cuatro años pensé hacerlo, pero entonces conocí a Chad.

Mal la escuchaba mientras movía el carrito de Emily después de que esta hubiera hecho el amago de echarse a llorar.

—¿Es que él no quería que trabajaras? Evie respondió con una mirada de tristeza.

—Sin embargo cada vez que llevaba un postre a una cena, todo el mundo quedaba entusiasmado.

—Puedo imaginármelo. Recuerdo que los domingos solías hacer algo especial para tu padre y para mí.

—¿Y qué era?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó sintiéndose casi tan decepcionado como fingía estar.

—Debe de ser porque estoy cansada. Mal se puso en pie inmediatamente.

—Tienes razón. Vamos, te acompaño hasta el dormitorio —había llegado el momento de que descansara. Mal esperaría hasta que se hubiera quedado dormida y después se iría a trabajar con la esperanza de que el sol brillara al día siguiente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Emily estaba completamente dormida en su cunita.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, pero muchas gracias. Gracias por cuidarnos tan bien y ser tan buena amiga.

Mal asintió a pesar de que las últimas palabras se le habían clavado en el pecho como un puñal. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, Evie le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era un suave beso de amiga que le llegó hasta lo más hondo y que le hizo perder el control.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Vas a besarme? —le preguntó Evie en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Me lo impedirías si lo hiciera?

—No.

Al principio la besó con delicadeza, hasta que ella dejó claro que no era ninguna frágil florecilla y se aproximó más con los labios entreabiertos. Sus lenguas se movieron al unísono y el mundo entero giró a su alrededor.

—Mal —dijo ella con un suspiro al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Pero al oírla pronunciar su nombre, Mal salió del lejano mundo al que se había dejado arrastrar y se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un lío. Tenía que detener aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar dentro, la retiró de su lado.

—Lo siento. Evie.

—Yo no —admitió ella con una sinceridad que lo dejó paralizado unos segundos.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no quiero que estés con alguien como yo.

—¿Estás intentando protegerme de ti? —le preguntó furiosa.

—Algo así.

—Creo que te olvidas que ahora soy adulta, Mal. Ya no tengo trece años y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin que nadie me proteja —lo miró como intentando leer sus pensamientos—. Es eso, ¿verdad? Tú no me ves como a una mujer.

Mal estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al oír aquello. No podía decirle que ese era precisamente el problema, que la veía como a una mujer impresionante, una mujer con unos labios enrojecidos por el beso a los que no podía dejar de mirar. Pero no podía decírselo, ni eso ni que ella no era para Mal. Ella se marcharía dentro de un par de días y decir o hacer algo más solo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

—Buenas noches, Evie.

Se dio la vuelta, dejándola allí y pensando que de buena no tenía nada la noche. Ella cerró la puerta de un portazo ignorando que la rubia volvería en cuanto estuviese dormida para velar sus sueños... y desear un poco más de eso que le acababa de dar, más de algo que jamás tendría porque ella misma no se lo permitiría.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinco días después las carreteras seguían cortadas y no había dejado de nevar. Tampoco se había borrado el impacto que había tenido aquel beso en Evelyn, que seguía preguntándose por qué habría empezado aquello, seguramente porque lo había deseado y, aunque no supiera que su inocente beso acabaría de forma tan apasionada, lo cierto era que lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

El problema era que ahora se sentía completamente confundida.

Miró a su hija metida en la cunita, parecía tan contenta en la cestita que le había hecho Mal.

Mal. Ojalá pudiera comprenderla. ¿Qué le habría hecho alejarse de ella de tal manera? ¿Habría sido por Emily? ¿O acaso era que no quería bajar la guardia, olvidar el pasado y olvidarse de protegerla y empezar a verla como a una mujer? Entonces...

¿por qué la habría estado adulando durante la cena? ¿Acaso lo había hecho sólo para subirle la moral?

El caso era que algo debía de sentir por ella porque en aquel beso había mucho deseo contenido, de eso estaba segura. Había tanto calor como el que despedían los pastelitos que estaba horneando en el mismo instante en el que Mal entró en la cocina.

—Vas a hacer que venga toda la ciudad siguiendo ese olor.

Evelyn casi se quedó sin habla al verla en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba impresionante recién bañada, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha y completamente vestida de negro. Al pasar por la cuna de Emily, le lanzó una sonrisa y Evie se preguntó si alguna vez le permitiría ayudarla a curar las profundas heridas que le habían infringido en el pasado. A veces tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de abrir su corazón con ella, en esos momentos en los que estaban relajadas charlando. Seguramente era por esos momentos por los que tanto se había esforzado en evitarla en los últimos días.

—Ese es el poder que puede llegar a tener un simple pastelito —dijo ella modestamente.

—Parece todo menos simple.

Mal se quedó de pie detrás de ella, lo que le dio tiempo a Evelyn para percibir su aroma; era una esencia de fresa.

—Es una nueva receta que estoy probando —le dijo al tiempo que sumergía uno de los pastelitos en la crema de chocolate que había preparado antes. Aunque en realidad aquella receta no tenía nada de nuevo puesto que se trataba de los dulces que tanto le gustaban a Mal de niña, los mismos que había pensado que ella no recordaba la otra noche, la noche en la que...

Lo cierto era que los recordaba perfectamente, era una receta que había hecho millones de veces, y cada una de esas veces se había acordado de ella.

—Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión —le pidió tímidamente.

—¿Necesitas un catador? —dijo acercándose más a ella. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan sexy?

—Algo así —¿y por qué seguía afectándole tanto? —. Pero solo si tienes tiempo.

—Creo que dispongo de unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a la mesa?

Ella titubeó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Llevas días cocinando para mí. Debes de estar cansada. Debería ser yo el que te preparara el desayuno.

—Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero no me gusta que me sirvan —y además le encantaba cocinar para Mal, pero eso no lo iba a confesar—. Así que, siéntate y prueba los pastelitos.

—También has preparado café —comentó encantada.

—Es muy fácil, solo he tenido que decir «Café». Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a cómo funcionan aquí las cosas —justo antes de tener que marcharse, pensó mientras le servía los pastelitos.

—¿Y tú no vas a tomar ninguno?

Evelyn lo miró sonriente y dijo con cierta picardía:

—No me gusta comer acompañada.

—Eso tenía que decirlo yo —contestó riéndose la ojiazul.

—No, tú tienes que decir «qué pastelito tan bueno».

Por respeto a Mal, Evelyn le dio la espalda mientras comía y se entretuvo en colocar los ingredientes que había utilizado.

—No, no están buenos —dijo Mal por fin. Ella se volvió con el corazón en vilo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no están buenos?

—Pues que no están buenos, Evie —se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Están deliciosos, incluso mejor de lo que recordaba.

—Tonta —dijo ella tirándole un trapo de cocina a la cara, a lo que ella respondió riéndose a carcajadas.

Ese lado bromista de Mal era completamente nuevo para ella y le resultaba demasiado atractivo, tan adictivo como el chocolate que tenía en aquellos momentos en la comisura de los labios. Sin pensar lo que hacía, Evie se acercó a ella y fue a quitárselo con la mano.

—Tienes...

—¿Qué?

—Un poco de chocolate... —en el momento en el que sus dedos le tocaron la piel, ella agarró su mano.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Guando la situación se hizo demasiado intensa para seguir resistiéndose, Evelyn decidió mirar a otro lado y hablar:

—Ha dejado de nevar.

—¿Qué?

—Que ha dejado de nevar —entonces le soltó la mano y la dejó marchar.

Se pasaron los siguientes quince minutos en silencio, viendo cómo el débil sol de noviembre deshacía la nieve poco a poco.

Las palabras de Mal rompieron en silencio y el sueño de convivencia que había durando cinco días.

—Mañana a estas horas ya estarán abiertas las carreteras. Evelyn asintió sin mirarle siquiera.

—Y Emily y yo podremos marcharnos.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a observar el rayo de sol que inundó de pronto la cocina.

Mal se pasó la mitad del día siguiente deambulando por la casa casi sin darse cuenta de los pinchazos que le recorrían la pierna. Como había previsto, habían abierto las carreteras y Evie se había marchado a eso de las dos de la tarde. No tenía la menor intención de darle importancia a lo que sentía, solo le daba lástima que Emily y ella se hubieran ido.

Eso sí, le había pagado su deuda con creces.

Debería haberse sentido aliviada porque ya no estuvieran allí, al fin y al cabo habían interrumpido su vida y su tranquilidad. Sin embargo, lo que había sentido cuando Diaval había asegurado que madre e hija estaban en perfectas condiciones no había tenido nada que ver con el alivio.

Era más bien preocupación.

Allí estaba, en un despacho inundado de papeles, con multitud de trabajo por hacer y sin poder centrar sus pensamientos en eso. Tenía que terminar el software que ya le había vendido a aquella empresa de Los Angeles y que, hasta el momento, era el mayor proyecto que había acometido en su vida.

Solo seis semanas para hacerlo y no podía concentrarse ni un minuto.

No había podido quitarse aquel beso de la cabeza, ni el beso ni la enorme necesidad de sentirla cerca. Y no quería ni pensar en cuánto iba a echarlas de menos cuando fuera al dormitorio aquella noche.

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse sin saber si Emily y Evie se encontraban bien? ¿Qué ocurriría si había otra tormenta mientras ella todavía estaba limpiando el local de la tienda? ¿Qué pasaría si la cuadrilla de limpieza no conseguía llegar para ayudarla? Jamás se perdonaría no haber estado allí para protegerlas si algo les ocurriera.

Salió del despacho y se metió en el ascensor convenciéndose de que lo mejor era que fuera a comprobar que estaban bien. Les llevaría un teléfono para que pudieran

ponerse en contacto siempre que la necesitaran. Después se quedaría más relajada y podría trabajar.

Al menos no hacía frío, pensó Evelyn mientras observaba lo sucia que estaba la casa. Iba a tardar al menos una semana en poner en orden todo aquello, y durante ese tiempo no tenían otro sitio donde quedarse porque el hotel estaba lleno.

No se le había ocurrido que el apartamento se encontrara en tal estado. Lo único que había pensado era que necesitaba alejarse Mal que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas y que el corazón se le llenara de deseo. Quizá no era razón suficiente para salir corriendo, pero eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

El doctor la había llevado al cementerio a ver la tumba de su padre, después a la tienda a proveerse de todo lo necesario y más tarde al apartamento. El pobre hombre no le había podido ofrecer otro sitio donde quedarse porque tenía una paciente en casa recuperándose de una caída. Evelyn le había asegurado que no tenía por qué preocuparse puesto que varios amigos habían puesto sus casas a su disposición.

Pero le había mentido. Lo cierto era que todavía no había llamado a ninguno de sus viejos amigos de Hyperion Heights porque no se encontraba con fuerzas de ponerse a explicar todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Cuando se mudó a Chicago, sus amigos la habían estado llamando durante meses, pero Chad había sido muy tajante al afirmar que debía cortar todos los lazos con el pasado. Entonces ella no se había preocupado porque su marido fuera tan controlador, solo había deseado que su matrimonio funcionara y se había esforzado por convencerse a sí misma que lo que él quería era empezar una nueva vida con ella. Pero el sueño no había tardado en desvanecerse.

Después de la muerte de Chad había pensado en ponerse en contacto con la gente de Hyperion Heights, pero le dio miedo que ellos no la perdonaran. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor era volver para explicar las cosas en persona, hablar con cada uno de ellos personalmente. Y, después de tanto tiempo, tenía muy claro que la manera de ponerse en contacto con ellos no era pedirles que la alojaran en su casa.

Tendría que salir de aquello ella sola.

—Parece que hubiera pasado un tornado.

Evelyn se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Mal, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con aspecto de ejecutivo de Wall Street y el ceño fruncido. Justo en ese momento, Emily comenzó a protestar, lo que hizo que su gesto empeorara.

—Hola, princesa —la saludó y enseguida la tomó en brazos.

El corazón de Evelyn se llenó de luz. No esperaba volver a verle tan pronto, creía que tendría tiempo de dejar de echarle de menos antes de volver a encontrarse frente a ella. El caso era que, solo con tenerle allí, no le daba la impresión de tener tanto trabajo como un rato antes.

—¿Y qué haces por tierras tan alejadas? —le preguntó sin poder impedir que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

—Quería ver si necesitabas ayuda —respondió acunando con maestría a Emily entre sus brazos—. Y parece que sí.

—No te preocupes. No tardaré nada en poner este sitio a punto.

—He oído que el hotel está al completo por la tormenta. Aquello sonaba aún peor viniendo de su boca.

—Lo sé, pero he comprado el periódico y espero tener una habitación para alquilar antes de que acabe el día.

—¿Es que no te han enseñado que no se debe esperar nada?

—¿Ese estupendo consejo es todo lo que me vas a ofrecer como ayuda?

—No, también te ofrezco esto —le dijo tendiéndole unas llaves.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La habitación que necesitas —Evelyn lo miró en silencio—. Necesitáis un sitio donde quedaros hasta que arregles esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió muy a su pesar porque sabía dónde iba a desembocar esa conversación.

—¿Por qué no volvéis a casa hasta que eso ocurra?

Evelyn se acercó a ella y le quitó a la niña de los brazos. Era el instinto de protección, no quería que su hija se encariñara porque sabía perfectamente cuánto se sufría al perderle.

—No, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? Es un sitio acogedor.

Demasiado acogedor, ese era el problema. No podía volver a convivir con ella porque empezaría otra vez a desear cosas que jamás tendría.

—Vamos, Evie. No creo que sea tan grave tener que pasar unos cuantos días más conmigo.

Seguramente no lo fuera para alguien con el corazón tan cerrado como una ostra. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, al menos ante sí misma, que no tenía otra alternativa. No podía llamar a sus amigos y en el hotel no iba a surgir otra habitación por arte de magia.

—Te agradezco la oferta, Mal, pero no entiendo por qué lo haces. Dejaste muy claro que allí estorbábamos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó ofendida.

—Te has pasado los días escondiéndote, encerrándote a trabajar y saliendo sólo para darme las gracias por la comida.

—Tengo mucho trabajo —afirmó de manera distante—. Eso es lo más importante para mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme? Evelyn soltó un resoplido.

—Es que últimamente me ha dado la sensación de que había otra cosa a la que le dabas mucha importancia. Me refiero a esa deuda que crees tener conmigo —le miró a los ojos y le dijo lo que llevaba pensando desde el beso—. Bueno, pues ya has saldado esa deuda. Ya no tienes que hacer nada más por nosotras.

—Solo hago lo que creo que está bien —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y no crees que tú deberías hacer lo que fuera mejor para Emily?

Evelyn clavó los ojos en ella con gesto de indignación.

—Siempre haré lo que sea mejor para mi hija.

—Me alegro de oír eso —asintió como si con su rabia acabara de obtener lo que estaba buscando—. Mañana te mandaré a mi ama de llaves para que te ayude a limpiar todo esto.

—No es necesario. Yo puedo perfectamente...

—Se llama Sara y es estupenda. He llevado tu coche al taller, así que mientras lo arreglan, puedes utilizar alguno de los míos. Y yo cuidaré a Emily cuando tú estés limpiando.

Aquel pequeño discurso la dejó boquiabierta.

—Mal, tú tienes mucho trabajo...

—Emily no da ningún problema.

Estuvo a punto de volver a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena. Mal estaba siendo amable con ella, se estaba comportando como una amiga y Emily y ella necesitaban su ayuda. No podía dejar que su orgullo perjudicara a su hija. Por ella sacrificaría cualquier cosa, incluyendo su corazón.

—¿De acuerdo?

Evelyn asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Tengo el coche fuera... Con una silla para bebés.

—¿Y de dónde la has sacado?

—He hecho una paradita en casa de Diaval, que me ha dejado una en préstamo. Dice que podemos quedárnosla todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

«¿Podemos?» El mero hecho de oírlo utilizar el plural hizo que a Evie le flaquearan las piernas, pero no iba a dejar que su cuerpo confundiera el mensaje de sus palabras. Tenía que tener muy claro sus intenciones, o más bien la falta de intenciones; si no, no podría soportar todo aquello.

—Estabas segura de que diría que sí, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que harías caso a tu sentido común.

—Es que resulta difícil llevarte la contraria.

—Estupendo, porque ahora nos vamos a ir de compras a buscar algunas cosas que necesitáis.

—Eso no lo puedo aceptar —dijo Evelyn con la mirada fija en la pila de cosas que Mal había ido poniendo sobre el mostrador de la tienda. Había ropa, juguetes, sábanas y cualquier accesorio necesario en los primeros meses de vida de un bebé—. Ya nos has hecho demasiados favores: tu casa, tu coche, la ayuda de tu ama de llaves. Esto se lo compro yo a Emily.

—No se trata de ningún favor, es un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Por supuesto, hoy cumple una semana.

No iba a dejarla ganar. Tenía muchísimo dinero y nada en lo que gastarlo. Además, aquella era la primera vez que disfrutaba realmente comprando algo.

—Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo, y tú no quieres comportarte como una maleducada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, pero.

—Estupendo, porque estaba empezando a sentirme ofendida —se tocó el pecho en el lugar donde se suponía que tenía el corazón—. He llegado a tener la sensación de que no me creías lo bastante buena para hacerle un regalo a Emily.

Ante eso, Evelyn se echó a reír.

—Serías capaz de venderle hielo a un esquimal, ¿a que sí?

—Es posible.

—¿Está todo a tu gusto, Evelyn? —era Audrey Rose, la propietaria de la tienda, que los miraba sin ocultar su curiosidad. Mal estaba acostumbrada a que la gente de Hyperion Heights le mirara de ese modo las pocas veces que se acercaba a la ciudad, pero ella ni siquiera fingía ser amable. Al fin y al cabo, eran las mismas personas que habían sido crueles unos años antes, y eso incluía a Audrey Rose. Pero claro, esa mujer había sido amiga de Evie en otro tiempo, por ella trataría de ser agradable.

—Creo que tenemos más que suficiente —respondió Evie sin dejar de reír.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuánto me alegro de verte?

—Sí, pero no me importa oírlo otra vez.

—Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Las chicas se pondrán muy contentas cuando sepan que estás aquí con la pequeña Emily. Eres muy afortunada, Evie. Ben y yo llevamos intentándolo un montón de tiempo y no hay manera, no conseguimos tener hijos.

—Ya llegará —aseguró Evie—. Cuando menos lo esperéis. Audrey se apoyó en el mostrador y le dijo susurrando:

—Sí, además intentarlo también es divertido, ¿no crees?

La mirada de Evie se dirigió de manera inconsciente a Mal y luego a Emily.

—Claro —dijo por fin sin demasiada convicción.

Mal estaba segura de que a Audrey no se le había escapado esa mirada, y pronto lo sabría toda la ciudad. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente ya se había enterado de que la había ayudado a dar a luz y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque era consciente de que la noticia de que había algún tipo de relación sentimental entre ellas no haría más que perjudicar la reputación de Evie. Por eso decidió sacar la tarjeta de crédito y montar una pequeña pantomima.

—Como te has dejado la tarjeta, déjame que pague yo esto y ya me lo darás después.

Evie se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Audrey se dio la vuelta y Mal pudo decirle en voz muy baja:

—Puedes pagármelo en pastelitos, todas las mañanas. Al acercarse a ella sintió un escalofrío. Qué bien olía.

—¿Has arreglado ya el apartamento? —le preguntó Audrey mientras metía las cosas en bolsas—. ¿Necesitas un sitio donde quedarte?

—No, estoy en casa de una amiga.

Evie respondió sin titubear un segundo, estaba claro que también ella tenía buenos reflejos para esas cosas.

—¿Con Lonnie? —insistió la dependienta.

—No.

—¿Wendy entonces?

—No.

Audrey miró a Mal y decidió que lo mejor era seguir empaquetando las cosas. Claro que Evie era lo bastante lista para darse cuenta de que la otra mujer sabía perfectamente quién era esa amiga. Solo una cosa seguía siendo igual en ella, seguía siendo una persona orgullosa y con principios y no pensaba poner a Mal en un compromiso.

—Bueno, llámame algún día y nos reuniremos todas.

Evie le dio las gracias y salió de la tienda con su hija en brazos.

—¿Con que con soy tu amiga? —bromeó Mal al tiempo que le abría la puerta del coche—. Creo que sabe muy bien en casa de quién estás.

—Así es no he mentido —después de poner a Emily en su sitio, miró a Mal a los ojos—. Estoy en casa de una amiga, ¿no?

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y ninguna se dio cuenta. Evie se quedó esperando la respuesta a una pregunta muy sencilla, pero cada vez era más obvio que nada era sencillo entre ellas.

—Vámonos a casa —murmuró la rubia repentinamente irritada.

Ella continuó mirándole unos segundos antes de entrar al coche.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mal no lo sabía. Tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras metía las últimas cosas en el maletero y finalmente se ponía al volante. No tenía la menor idea.


	6. Chapter 6

velyn dejó la limpieza de la bañera por un momento para hacer caso a Sara Davis, el ama de llaves de Mal, que tenía una caja de cartón en la mano. Le echó un vistazo y sintió una especie de ataque de nostalgia al ver el contenido del paquete.

—¿Algo especial?

—Son los moldes para galletas de mi abuela —respondió Evelyn con una tierna sonrisa.

—Vaya, entonces supongo que habrá que ponerlos a buen recaudo —dijo la encantadora señora—. ¿Qué te parece el cajón de al lado del frigorífico? Acabo de limpiarlo a fondo.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿te he dado las gracias hoy?

—Sí, cariño, dos veces.

—Bueno, como dicen que la tercera es la que cuenta, muchas gracias.

Sara se puso las manos en las caderas y se quedó observándola unos segundos.

—La señora Moors tiene razón.

Al oír el nombre de Mal, a Evelyn se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿En... qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

—Que es usted especial.

—¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? —pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando para ella, jamás le había oído decir algo así —respondió la mujer riéndose y después le guiñó un ojo—. Voy a guardar esto y luego voy a limpiar esos fogones.

Evelyn siguió limpiando la bañera, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí; exactamente en casa de Mal.

Ya hacía una semana desde que la había invitado a ser su huésped, un tiempo que ella había creído más que suficiente para poner en funcionamiento la tienda y hacer habitable el apartamento. Sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado, la casa resultó estar mucho más sucia de lo que ella había pensado en un principio y, aunque Sara era un verdadero ángel, solo estaba con ella unas horas al día. El resto del tiempo estaba ella sola o con algún vecino de Hyperion Heights; al menos los primeros días, porque después se había cansado de que todos ellos fueran allí utilizándola como excusa para averiguar cosas sobre Mal y la relación que había entre ellas.

Pero, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que esas no eran las únicas razones por las que la puesta a punto se estaba demorando tanto; en realidad, cada vez le costaba más estar alejada de Emily, y cada pocas horas buscaba un pretexto para ir a verla. Mal nunca parecía sorprendida de verla aparecer,

incluso parecía alegrarse. No obstante, por las noches seguía recluyéndose en el despacho y tampoco había cambiado su costumbre de comer sola. Lo que más sorprendía a Evelyn era que siguiera durmiendo en el sillón de terciopelo; nunca le preguntó por qué lo hacía ya que no quería molestarle con preguntas. Lo cierto era que se sentía cuidada y protegida como hacía mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese momento se oyó la sirena de la escuela, que sacó a Evelyn de sus elucubraciones Miró el reloj y comprobó que en cualquier momento llegarían Audrey y Lonnie para «ayudarla». En realidad, agradecía su presencia y cada día se sentía más a gusto en Hyperion Heights, donde todos sus viejos amigos la habían recibido de buen grado después de escuchar lo ocurrido con Chad. Hasta la habían invitado a quedarse en sus casas si quería marcharse de la de Mal. Pero no quería.

Salió del baño para encontrarse a sus dos amigas de pie en el cuarto de estar.

—Nos ha dejado entrar Sara —explicó Lonnie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es el ama de llaves de Mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí —empezó a temer que había llegado el momento de esquivar preguntas otra vez.

—Justo ahora estábamos hablando del día en el que Moors volvió a Hyperion Heights.

—Solo lo estabas hablando tú, Audrey —protestó Lonnie.

—No finjas que no te ha interesado cuando te he contado que el viejo Leroy vio un ascensor en su casa el día que le llevó el piano.

Lonnie admitió con la mirada que era cierto lo que decía su amiga.

—¿Cómo es ese lugar, Evie?

—¡Qué más da la casa! —intervino Audrey—. ¿Cómo es ella?

—Pues es inteligente, seria y tiene mucha paciencia —eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decir, cosa que desde luego no satisfizo a las otras dos.

—La verdad es que con los años se ha vuelto muy guapa —empezó a decir Audrey con tono malévolo—. Pero desde luego su actitud no ha cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —espetó Evelyn inmediatamente.

—Pues a que sigue igual que de niña, no quería encajar entonces, ni quiere hacerlo ahora. Lo noté en cuanto entrasteis a la tienda el otro día.

—Eso no es justo, Audrey —dijo Lonnie.

—Digo lo que pienso.

—Claro que intentó integrarse cuando llegó —Evelyn salió en defensa de su amigo— pero todos le rechazasteis. ¿Por qué iba ella a enterrar un hacha de guerra que jamás levantó?

Lonnie la miró con el arrepentimiento reflejado en los ojos.

—Yo era una de las que se metía con ella y, cuando tuvo que marcharse de Hyperion Heights porque no se pudo quedar con tu tía, me sentí fatal. Pero sinceramente, Evelyn, no

creo que quiera aceptar una disculpa, seguramente ni nos escucharía. Además, ahora no creo que nos necesite mucho; es rica y hermosa a que tiene un montón de amigos sofisticados en Nueva York y en Los Ángeles.

—Bueno, lo que está claro es que se ha hecho amigo de nuestra querida Evelyn — comentó Audrey con cierta malicia—. Y de Emily, porque cuida de ella durante el día ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —respondió la aludida con orgullo.

—Es un gesto muy generoso —opinó Lonnie con una dulzura que Evelyn agradeció sinceramente.

—¿Y a quién cuida por las noches? —Audrey volvió a la carga.

—Supongo que cuidará de su trabajo.

—No, en serio, ¿no te preocupa ni un poquito que tu hija se quede tanto tiempo con alguien como ella?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Audrey?

—Pues que es una mujer bastante extraña, incluso da un poco de miedo.

Evelyn sintió cómo la rabia iba invadiéndole el corazón. Era increíble que los adolescentes de Hyperion Heights no se hubieran convertido en adultos. Sabía que su amiga no era mala persona, solo era un poco inmadura.

—Mallory Moors es alguien extraordinaria —aseveró con firmeza—. Ha cambiado el mundo con su tecnología y para mí es un verdadero honor que me considere su amiga. No hay nadie en quien confíe más para que cuide de mi hija.

Audrey se quedó mirando al suelo como una niña a la que acabaran de regañar.

—Lo siento, Evie. No pretendía ofenderte. Ya me conoces, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar.

—No pasa nada.

—Bueno, creo que debería volver a la tienda —anunció apresurándose hacia la puerta—. Intentaré venir mañana para terminar con el suelo.

Lonnie se echó a reír en cuanto la otra mujer hubo salido de allí.

—A veces es un poco molesta, pero sabes que es casi inofensiva... a no ser que se te ocurra comer una de sus galletas de chocolate.

Evelyn se rió también.

—Sí, recuerdo perfectamente esas galletas —entonces se puso seria y miró a su amiga—. ¿Crees que he reaccionado de manera exagerada?

Lonnie se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor un poco. Pero he de decir que si alguna vez necesito alguien que me defienda, recurriré a ti —y alzando las cejas añadió—: ¿Sabe Mal que te estás enamorando de ella?

El sonido del agua llamó la atención de Mal al acercarse al dormitorio. Se había acercado hasta allí para recoger unos documentos que se había dejado sobre la chimenea la noche anterior, pero el ruido procedente del cuarto de baño lo distrajo. Evie estaba en la bañera. De pronto se le llenó la cabeza de imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo que le provocaron auténticos sofocos. Intentó alejar de sí tales pensamientos. Esa mujer había tenido un bebé hacía menos de dos semanas, no debería tener fantasías eróticas con ella; en realidad no debía pensar en ella de ninguna manera.

Pero al mirar hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño se sintió mucho más relajada. Allí estaba Evie, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y completamente vestida. Estaba bañando a Emily, que no paraba de chapotear felizmente y de empapar a su mamá, que la miraba extasiada.

Mal intentó permanecer en silencio cerca de la puerta, pero Evie percibió su presencia de algún modo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Acércame una toalla y el champú, voy a lavarle el pelo.

Para ella aquello no era nada habitual. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con software o hardware y el resultado sería brillante, pero tampoco podía negarse a hacer nada que le pidieran cualquiera de las Queen. Así que se arrodilló al lado de Evie, se arremangó la camisa y agarró el bote de champú para niños.

—¿Acaso quieres añadir el baño a tus especialidades con los bebés?

—¿Tan previsible soy? —le preguntó la rubia al tiempo que vertía un poco del líquido amarillo en la palma de su mano.

—No, de hecho normalmente eres bastante difícil de interpretar.

—Es la fuerza de la costumbre —dijo frotando suavemente la cabecita de Emily.

—Interesante. Yo pensé que esa actitud distante era elección propia.

Mal se volvió a mirar aquellos ojos chispeantes y de pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: junto a la mujer que le hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir, bañando a la hija de otra persona. Y sin embargo, no había otro sitio en el mundo donde hubiera querido estar en ese momento. Bajó la vista hacia Emily, que reaccionó alzando la manita hacia ella. Al rozar los deditos de la niña la llenó una sensación de placidez y ternura que no había experimentado en toda su vida. La intensidad de tal sentimiento le dio miedo.

—Bueno, princesa —dijo soltándole la mano—, voy a dejar a tu mamá que termine de bañarte —se puso en pie—. Yo tengo que volver a trabajar.

—¿De verdad, Mal? —los ojos cafés de Evelyn buscaron la mirada distante de Mal—. ¿No podrías olvidarte del trabajo media hora y... no sé, vivir un poco?

Ella torció el gesto. Evie veía demasiado dentro de ella y eso no le gustaba.

—Ya vivo bastante bien. Si no me crees, mira a tu alrededor.

—No te estoy hablando de dinero, ni de lo que se puede comprar con él.

—Luego nos vemos, Evie.

—Sí, cuando estés a salvo en tu sillón junto al fuego.

Se detuvo justo antes de salir, pero no se volvió a mirarla.

—Voy a dar de comer a Emily y luego voy a acostarla —le dijo Evelyn con torno paciente pero firme—. Sara ha dejado carne asada con puré y yo he hecho una tarta de chocolate. Dentro de media hora estaré en la cocina, cena conmigo.

Dentro de Mal estalló otra batalla de la guerra que había comenzado en el momento en el que había abierto la puerta de aquel coche enterrado en la nieve. Esa mujer le estaba pidiendo algo que era mucho más difícil de lo que ella creía. Le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

—Que cenes bien, Evie.

—Enya, Watermark —le dijo Evelyn al equipo de música al mismo tiempo que encendía las velas que adornaban la mesa de la cocina.

Aunque en principio no había sido esa su intención, la habitación tenía un aspecto casi mágico. Había puesto la mesa para dos personas con mantelitos azules, platos de porcelana que, a juzgar por su aspecto, nadie antes había utilizado y copas de cristal fino. Hasta había colocado algunas flores procedentes de la pequeña selva que había en el interior de la casa. A cualquiera que no conociera su verdadera relación con Mal, aquello le habría parecido el escenario perfecto para una cena romántica.

La pregunta de Lonnie, esa a la que Evelyn no se había atrevido a preguntar, se había quedado dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Sabía Mal que se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Le importaría si lo supiera? Cerró los ojos con impotencia porque sabía la respuesta. No, no le importaría lo más mínimo. Si ni siquiera podía aceptar el cariño de Emily. Parecía incapaz de acercarse a nadie, e Evelyn empezaba a preguntarse si algún día cambiaría.

Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, había decidido celebrar una agradable cena, aunque Mal no se presentara.

A través del intercomunicador escuchó la respiración acompasada de la pequeña, que se había dormido después de solo dos canciones y un beso.

—Has ganado la batalla, Evie.

Oyó una voz malhumorada detrás de ella.

—¿Y la guerra? —preguntó sonriendo para sí misma. Al final había acudido, pensó mientras continuaba partiendo el pan de espaldas a ella para que no pudiera ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Y qué es lo que me ofreces a cambio de la paz?

Lo oyó retirar una silla para sentarse y después resoplar.

—Querías saber por qué siempre como solo, ¿no es así? Evelyn se volvió a mirarlo sin ocultar su interés.

—Hasta los quince años —comenzó el relato sin dar la menor muestra de emoción—, no tenía ningún control sobre mi vida. No podía decidir con quién vivía, ni cómo, ni dónde. Cuando estás rodeado de otros chavales tan hartos de todo como tú, apenas se puede respirar. No hay espacio ni nada que te pertenezca exclusivamente a ti. Un día empecé a llevarme mi comida al dormitorio o al jardín, allí podía comer tranquilo sin que nadie me molestara. Era el único momento del día realmente mío.

Evelyn estaba estupefacta, apenas podía creer que estuviera contándole aquello. Se moría de ganas de lanzarle los brazos al cuello y demostrarle lo honrada que se sentía de que hubiera querido compartir eso con ella, pero sabía que la rubia habría odiado tal demostración de afecto. Así que se limitó a acercarse a ella con un plato de carne asada y preguntarle:

—¿Y ahora?

Podría, haberle atravesado el alma, con aquella mirada.

—Por algún motivo, cuando estoy contigo sí que puedo respirar.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Estaba diciéndole que se sentía a gusto con ella? ¿Podía respirar porque eran amigas... o estaba hablando de algo más?

Con mano temblorosa le puso el plato delante y después le llenó la copa de sidra.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó.

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó con los ojos fijos en su boca.

—¿Qué me ofreces, Evie?

Su primer impulso era inclinarse, besarla sin parar y después decirle: «Esto es lo que te ofrezco, o lo tomas o lo dejas». Pero tenía demasiado miedo a que optara por dejarlo, así que lo que hizo fue dejar de mirarle y sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

—Te ofrezco buena conversación —dijo por fin—. Y una comida estupenda.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que siguiera con el tema, pero no lo hizo y finalmente dejó de mirarla.

—¿Qué tal vas con la tienda?

Le agradeció de corazón el tono distendido puesto que ambos lo necesitaban. Sobre todo ella, que estaba a punto de comenzar su primera comida acompañado.

—La verdad es que todavía no me he puesto con ella, sigo con el apartamento.

—¿Demasiados descansos? Evelyn sonrió tímidamente.

—Es que tengo que venir a controlaros a Emily y a ti, por si acaso lo pasáis demasiado bien sin mí.

—Si así fuera, jamás te enterarías.

—¿Cómo?

—Verás —comenzó a decir con repentina seriedad—, cuando no estás viene a distraerla todo un circo con trapecistas y todo; y después solemos bailar un poco, cosas como los Rolling Stones.

Evelyn se echó a reír.

—¿Y cuando estoy en casa?

Mal se encogió de hombros y tomó un bocado de carne con total tranquilidad.

—Entonces se acaba el espectáculo y Emily se va a dormir. Ella lo miró herida antes de protestar.

—¿Y para mí no hay circo?

—Lo siento —su mirada se paseó por el rostro de ella con una intensidad que hizo que Evelyn se sintiera turbada—. Es que tú nunca estás satisfecha, cariño.

Ahora estaba mucho más que turbada, la invadió una ola de calor y la boca se le quedó seca como la arena. ¿Cómo podía dejarla desarmada en solo dos segundos? No era justo, porque la ojiazul estaba jugando pero ella no entendía las reglas del juego.

En ese instante se arrepintió de haberle convencido para que rompiera la costumbre de comer sola, que era mucho menos arriesgada. Quizá ella pudiera respirar cuando estaba con ella, pero ella se quedaba sin aire con solo mirarle.

Lo que cada vez estaba más claro era que si quería marcharse de esa casa con el corazón intacto, iba a tener que darse prisa en arreglar su apartamento. El problema era que no quería dejar aquella casa, ni quería dejarle.

—He oído que hoy me has defendido —le dijo de pronto sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Estás segura?

Vaya. Parecía que la encantadora Sara había oído más de lo conveniente.

—O sea que no habéis estado hablando de lo mucho o lo poco que yo había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

Evelyn dio un trago de sidra para ganar tiempo.

—Y nadie ha comentado que me había vuelto más rara...

—Nadie te ha llamado rara, lo que dijeron...

—Cuéntame que es lo que dijeron.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y resopló desesperada.

—Ya sabes lo que ocurre, Mal. La gente no te conoce, eso es todo.

—Ni falta que hace que me conozcan —el gesto provocador desapareció de su rostro y en su lugar apareció la rabia. Había vuelto a perderlo.

—A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor también si ti te vendría bien conocerlos.

—¿Por qué demonios iba yo a querer conocer a esa gente?

—Para dejar atrás el pasado, como debe ser —afirmó ella tajantemente y luego matizó—: O al menos empezar a hacerlo. Mal, se que eran unos niños estúpidos e ignorantes.

—¿Y ahora que son?

—Ahora son gente normal con defectos, como todo el mundo, pero sin la menor intención de atacarte.

Al escuchar aquello se echó a reír con amargura.

—¿Es que nunca te sientes sola aquí?

—No cuando estáis Emily y tú.

—Pero Emily y yo no estaremos aquí siempre —las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas y se quedaron flotando en el ambiente.

El momento de tensión se rompió cuando se oyeron los llantos de Emily e Evelyn tuvo que ponerse en pie.

—Voy a ver qué le pasa.

—Yo me encargo de recoger aquí —murmuró ella.

Mientras se alejaba, Evelyn pensaba que tenía que quitarse de la cabeza la idea que la había obsesionado desde que le conoció; siempre había deseado poder curar las heridas de aquella mujer y ayudarle a que saliera al mundo. Pero estaba claro que Mal Moors no deseaba ser salvada y estaba convencida de que cuanto más lo intentara, más le costaría recuperarse después.

Emily solo necesitaba un cambio de pañal y que le dieran de comer, así que después de hacer ambas cosas. Evelyn se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama. Estaba todavía despierta cuando Mal llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa —respondió ella.

—Vendré más tarde —sugirió al ver que estaba completamente despierta.

—No —se atrevió a decir después de tragar saliva. Algo le dolía por dentro al pensar que se iba a alejar de ella. Necesitaba tenerle cerca—. ¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea y te quedas?

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras decidía qué debía hacer. Por fin cruzó la habitación y se puso manos a la obra con el fuego, que no tardó nada en prender. Después se sentó estirando la pierna con un gesto de dolor.

—Esta noche has venido muy pronto —le dijo ella con suavidad—. Normalmente no apareces hasta pasada la media noche.

—Es cierto —se limitó a contestar.

En el silencio se oía el crepitar del fuego y dentro de la cabeza de Evelyn se podía escuchar una sucesión de: «¿Lo hago? ¿No lo hago?». Finalmente decidió arriesgarse a preguntarle algo que llevaba pensando desde la noche que nació Emily.

—¿Mal?

—¿Si?

El corazón le daba botes dentro del pecho.

—¿Por qué no completas la noche de cambios?

La miró fijamente, estaba increíblemente guapa a la luz del fuego.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pronto se marcharía de aquella casa y ya no podría disfrutar de esos mágicos momentos, era ahora o nunca.

—Duerme conmigo.

Mal se quedó sin expresión en el rostro.

—Podemos compartir la cama —aclaró ella—. Si tú insistes en quedarte en la habitación, yo insisto en que dejes que te descanse la pierna.

La rubia volvió el rostro y perdió la mirada en la chimenea mientras ella se moría de vergüenza. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Si quería ponerse en ridículo, habría sido más fácil ir a la ciudad y desnudarse en mitad de la calle. Eso al menos habría resultado menos humillante.

—Buenas noches, Mal —susurró después de apagar la lamparita y darse media vuelta.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se oyó ningún ruido hasta que, unos segundos después, Mal se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama. Ella aguantó la respiración hasta que notó que se había tumbado a su lado, por encima de la colcha y completamente vestida. Pero podía sentir su calor.

—Buenas noches, Evie —dijo entonces al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

Unos minutos después, se acercó un poco más hasta eliminar la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos. Evelyn recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y supo con total certeza que aquel breve instante de placer jamás sería suficiente.


	7. Chapter 7

El sol de la tarde inundaba la habitación con su luz amarilla. Mal tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador y los dedos en el teclado.

Nada.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Normalmente las palabras fluían como un torrente cuando tenía que explicar un proyecto. Sin embargo ese día estaba completamente bloqueada.

Entonces oyó el llanto de Emily a través del intercomunicador que descansaba al lado del teclado, pero lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar la voz de Evie intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña. Su primer impulso fue ponerse en pie e ir a verlas, pero le detuvo el sentido común que le decía que aquello no era lo más adecuado. Después de dos semanas durmiendo en la misma cama y cenando juntas, habían creado una rutina demasiado peligrosa.

No importaba lo a gusto que estaba cuando se tumbaba a su lado y percibía su olor y su calor, o las ganas que tenía de acercarse aún más y volver a probar el sabor de su boca. El caso era que no eran una familia. Emily y Evie eran solo dos personas a las que había jurado proteger. Y eso incluía protegerlas de sí mismo.

Pronto acabaría todo aquello porque, según le había contado Evie, el apartamento y la pastelería estaban casi a punto, lo que significaba que no tardarían en marcharse.

El ruido del ascensor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Evie acostumbraba a subir libremente y sin aviso; muy a su pesar, Mal esperaba aquellas visitas sorpresa con auténtica impaciencia, aunque jamás podría decirle tal cosa. Pero lo que vio al abrirse la puerta del ascensor no fue una Evie rubia de ojos azules como el agua.

—Hola, Mal.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Diaval?

—¿Este es tu despacho? —preguntó el doctor muerto de curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió Mal secamente—. ¿Cómo has subido hasta aquí?

—Evelyn me acompañó hasta el ascensor.

—Claro —dijo en una especie de gruñido—. Esa mujer ha invadido mi vida —y ella estaba encantada, pero no podía contarle a nadie tan triste verdad.

Diaval se sentó en el sillón que había frente a Mal y lo miró con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Siempre puedes pedirle que se vaya.

—Su apartamento todavía no está preparado.

—¿Y tú estarás preparada para dejarlas marchar cuando lo esté?

—Por supuesto —respondió con demasiada vehemencia—. Esto de dejarlas quedarse aquí no ha sido más que... —hizo una pausa buscando la palabra.

—¿Qué? ¿Una buena acción? —sugirió el doctor en tono provocador.

—Algo así.

Diaval asintió sin convicción.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer en Acción de Gracias?

—Lo mismo que todos los años.

—¿Encerrarte en casa?

—Trabajar.

Diaval se echó a reír.

—Claro.

—Normalmente trabajo hasta media noche, Pero...

—¿Este año a lo mejor lo dejas a media tarde?

—Iba a decir que a lo mejor descanso un par de horas. Puede que cene con Evie y...

—Evelyn y Emily van a venir a cenar a mi casa.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Mal después de una pausa durante la que no pudo ocultar el efecto que le había causado la noticia. Además, se dio cuenta de que había sido una tonta por dar por sentado que Evie se quedaría allí con ella al día siguiente. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Tendría que seguir repitiendo su último mantra: «son solo mis invitadas y pronto se marcharán». Así que no era cosa suya dónde y con quién pasaran el día de Acción de Gracias.

—Así que, si puedes apartarte del trabajo por un día, te esperamos en casa. No va a ser una gran cosa, solo la familia.

Aunque siempre se había llevado bien con Diaval su relación no había pasado de la cordialidad, nunca había entrado en el terreno de la verdadera amistad. Y no era porque el doctor y su esposa no lo hubieran invitado a su casa multitud de veces, el caso era que Mal no estaba dispuesto a participar en ninguna celebración familiar.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no creo que pueda.

—Bueno, por si cambias de opinión...

—No, no lo haré.

Diaval asintió y, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

—A mí me encanta el día de Acción de Gracias, nos recuerda que todos en este mundo tenemos cosas que agradecer, ¿no crees?

El ascensor se cerró al terminar de decir esas palabras, pero Mal se quedó mirando la puerta que lo había aislado del resto del mundo, hasta la llegada de Evie.

Con un suspiro volvió a centrarse en el trabajo. Trabajo, eso era lo que tenía que agradecer y no necesitaba ningún día para recordarlo.

—Tienes que pelarlas, Mal —le pidió Evelyn sin dejar de reír y sacando de un cajón el pelador. Era curioso, pero ella parecía conocer los entresijos de aquella cocina mucho mejor que su propietaria.

—No sé qué hago ayudándote a preparar un postre que ni siquiera voy a comer — protestó mientras pelaba las manzanas.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —respondió alegremente—. ¿Por qué no te vas a trabajar?

—Estoy ideando un proyecto, así que en realidad ahora mismo estoy trabajando.

Así eran ellas. Una excesivamente gruñóna y la otra excesivamente alegre. Evelyn pensaba que eran complementarias y se ayudaban una a la otra a encontrar el equilibrio. Durante el día ambas trabajaban y cuidaban de Emily, y por las noches Mal le leía una historia a Emily hasta que se quedaba dormida mientras Evelyn preparaba la cena. Seguían durmiendo juntas y, aunque intentaban no rozarse, todas las mañanas amanecían acurrucadas.

Evelyn intentó, mediante una conversación sin importancia, deshacerse del acaloramiento que le provocaba imaginárselo en la cama junto a ella:

—¿Por qué no quieres venir esta noche a la cena de Acción de Gracias? Y no me digas que es por el trabajo.

—Pero es que sí es por el trabajo.

—Vamos, hoy todo el mundo está de vacaciones.

—Yo no creo en las vacaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no crees en las vacaciones? Tú celebraste la Navidad con papá y conmigo.

—Solo dispongo de dos semanas para entregar el proyecto —dijo cambiando de estrategia y sin levantar la vista de las manzanas—. No me puedo permitir perder más noches.

En realidad, no engañaba a nadie con esa excusa tan pobre. Todas las noches que había cenado con ella no habían ido en detrimento de su trabajo.

—A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo ibas tú a ayudarme?

Vaya. Esa sí era una pregunta a la que le gustaría responder sinceramente, pero era mejor ir— paso a paso.

—¿Si yo te ayudo a solucionar los problemas que estás teniendo con ese software, vendrás con nosotras a la cena en casa de Diaval?

Mal arqueó las cejas sin saber qué decir.

—Vamos, dame al menos una oportunidad —insistió ella—. Yo tengo magníficas ideas.

No la sorprendía lo más mínimo haberla dejado sin palabras, de hecho lo que la sorprendió fue que se pusiera a darle explicaciones:

—Veras, el software que he creado está destinado a poder controlar las funciones domésticas a través de Internet. En mi propuesta se incluía el poder subir y bajar el termostato, activar la alarma o regar las plantas y el jardín.

—Parece una idea estupenda —opinó Evelyn mientras ponía las manzanas ya troceadas sobre la crema del pastel.

—A mí no me parece suficiente. Quiero añadir algo que permita que los padres pasen más tiempo con sus hijos. No sé, todo el mundo está tan ocupado, especialmente las madres, que pensé que, si se pudiera hacer más rápido las cosas básicas, como preparar el baño o cosas así, luego se podría pasar más tiempo bañando al niño, que es lo realmente importante.

—Sin duda.

—Pero necesito más ideas.

—Entiendo —su mente se puso a trabajar mientras engrasaba el molde para el pastel y después lo llenaba con la crema de manzana—. Lo que es seguro es que yo puedo darte el punto de vista de una madre. A ver... ¿qué te parece un dispositivo que nos permitiera empezar a calentar el biberón antes de llegar a casa? O una especie de inventario que controlara el número de pañales que se utiliza y qué cosas hay que comprar, como una lista de la compra online —Evelyn estaba entusiasmada con todo lo que se le estaba ocurriendo, tanto que tardó en volver a mirar a Mal.

Él no dijo nada durante varios segundos, simplemente la miró, lo que hizo que Evelyn empezara a preguntarse si lo que había sugerido era una tontería. Pero entonces se acercó más a ella, puso una mano a cada lado, dejándola acorralada contra la encimera y entonces ya rió pudo pensar más.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo inteligente que eres? —le preguntó con un susurro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Se sentía completamente atrapada por la rubia más sexy que había conocido en toda su vida.

—Solo un par de veces.

Sus ojos se centraron ahora en su boca.

—¿Y también te han dicho lo guapa que eres?

Evelyn tragó saliva, pero no consiguió que le saliera la voz. Quería besarle. Solo una vez, después se marcharía feliz. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Un beso nunca le parecería suficiente. Aunque al menos sería un comienzo.

Mal pareció tomarse su silencio como un rechazo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —intentó que su voz pareciera relajada—. ¿Decirme cosas agradables?

Mal tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro en tensión.

—Es que te habrá parecido que estaba intentando ligar contigo.

—¿Y tú jamás intentarías algo así?

—Escucha, Evie, tú mereces mucho más que... Evelyn lo detuvo levantando una mano.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Mal —no tenía el menor interés en oír sus excusas para no tocarla, le daba igual lo nobles o sensatas que estas fueran. Después del desastre de matrimonio que había tenido, solo quería algo de verdad. Quería alguien que la deseara y que no tuviera miedo de admitirlo—. Si me perdonas — añadió separándose de él.

—Está bien. Me voy —contestó con tristeza—. Pero te veré luego.

Sí, la vería después en la cama, se tumbaría a su lado sólo con la intención de protegerla mientras hacía que las hormonas la martirizaran y que su cuerpo entero se muriera de deseo por algo que no podía tener.

Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes, porque lo que había empezado como una fantasía se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura.

Mal se quedó unos minutos a la puerta de casa de Diaval con unas flores en una mano y una botella de la sidra que tanto le gustaba a Evie en la otra. Sara le había preparado un pavo relleno antes de marcharse a celebrarlo con su familia, pero lo había metido en el frigorífico y se había ido de casa.

Había intentado convencerse de que estaba allí porque se lo debía a Evie, las ideas que le había dado con tanta facilidad tenían tanta fuerza que iban a hacer de su proyecto un auténtico éxito. Sin embargo, había una vocecilla dentro de ella que le decía algo muy diferente: ya no podía seguir comiendo sola, o más bien era que ya no podía comer sin ella. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que estaba metida en un lío.

Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con Diaval al otro lado.

—Has venido —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—No me lo restriegues —gruñó Mal.

El doctor no dejó de reír mientras acompañaba a su invitada al interior de la casa. La primera parada fue la cocina, donde pudo darle las flores a Ruth y saludar a Harry, su hijo pequeño. Mal les dio las gracias por invitarle y prosiguió su camino hacia el cuarto de estar. Allí estaba Evie, más bella que nunca con el pelo suelto y ligeramente maquillada, hablando con Jay, el otro hijo de Diaval. Ambos muchachos habían sido buenos atletas durante el instituto y no se habían dedicado a meterse con Mal como el resto.

Jay llevaba varios años trabajando como abogado en Minneapolis y desde luego tenía aspecto de dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba: traje informal pero carísimo. Mal comprobó con cierta rabia que tenía en brazos a la pequeña Emily, que no dejaba de gimotear. Además, los dos adultos parecían estar muy a gusto juntos. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que algún día Evie encontrara a otra persona y que este acabara convirtiéndose en el otro padre de Emily, pero desde luego ese día todavía no había llegado. Mientras siguieran viviendo en su casa, no permitiría que eso sucediera.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Evie al tiempo que Jay y ella se ponían en pie para saludarle.

—Teníamos un trato, ¿no? —contestó Mal sin poder dejar de mirarla. Solo había pasado un mes y ya había recuperado su figura por completo. ¿Acaso no podía haber tenido un poco de compasión con ella?

—No estaba del todo segura.

La niña continuaba gimoteando y, cuando pasó a brazos de su madre, los gimoteos se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado.

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Mal.

La niña permaneció en sus brazos satisfecha a lo largo de toda la cena. De vez en cuando Evie se ofreció a relevarle, pero su excusa fue siempre la misma: Emily estaba muy a gusto donde estaba.

Nadie hizo el menor comentario sobre la sorprendente aparición de Mal en una reunión social, y se sintió como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de una gente estupenda sin intenciones ocultas. Durante la cena charlaron de todo tipo de ternas e incluso contaron chistes. Pero con el postre llegó el cinismo de Mal.

—Antes de probar el delicioso pastel de Evie —comenzó a decir el anfitrión—, cada uno tiene que decir por qué está agradecido. Es la tradición —añadió como explicación para Mal.

—Por mi salud —comenzó Ruth.

—Yo estoy enormemente agradecida por mi hija —continuó diciendo Evie.

—Por el relleno de cebolla y salvia que le ha puesto mamá al pavo —dijo Harry.

—Por que estéis aquí todos vosotros —afirmó Diaval mirando a todos y cada uno de los reunidos.

—Por las demandas colectivas —dijo Jay sin inmutarse.

Todos estallaron en una gran carcajada durante la cual Mal deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se hubieran olvidado de ella, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que las miradas estaban fijas en él.

—Vamos, muchacha —le pidió Diaval todavía riendo—. Date prisa, que me muero de ganas de probar este pastel.

En los últimos quince años, siempre había sabido dar la respuesta más inteligente hasta a las preguntas más comprometedoras, pero delante de esas personas le resultaba muy difícil mentir.

—Si no os importa, preferiría no contestar —nadie dijo nada, simplemente lo observaron mientras que le lanzaba a Evie una mirada que era una petición de auxilio.

—Está bien —dijo ella por fin—. Pero el año que viene tendrás que darnos una respuesta.

Todos quedaron satisfechos y se dispusieron a disfrutar del postre, todos menos Mal, que no podía dejar de mirar a su ángel de la guarda. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a salvarlo sin el menor esfuerzo aparente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Era una deuda que nunca podría saldar.

Cuando hubo dado de mamar y acostado a Emily, Evelyn agarró el intercomunicador y se dirigió hacia el ascensor por el que había subido Mal hacía unas horas, nada más llegar de la cena. Había sido una sorpresa muy agradable verlo aparecer en casa de los Pinta, pero sobre todo se había alegrado de que diera un paso más en su vida.

Eso hacía que lo que iba a decirle resultara un poco más fácil. Pero solo un poco.

Oyó la música ya antes de que se abriera la puerta del ascensor. Ante sus ojos se encontró a Mal, ataviado sólo con un pantalón y top deportivo, tumbada en un banco de ejercicios y levantando pesas.

—¿Quieres público? —le dijo acertándose hasta ella.

—No, no eso precisamente lo que quiero —respondió sin dejar de subir y bajar las enormes pesas.

Evelyn notó cómo todo su cuerpo se acaloraba por efecto de sus palabras. No podía dejar de observarlo: abdominales marcados, brazos fuertes y el sudor recorriéndole la piel. Como no podía dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentía en aquel momento, pensó que lo mejor era decirle lo que había ido a decir.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, Moors. Esta es la última noche que vas a poder tenerme como público.

—¿Tú última noche? —repitió dejando las pesas en su sitio e incorporándose para hablar con ella.

—Sí. Emily y yo nos iremos mañana.

—¿Ya está listo el apartamento? —le dio la sensación de que le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

—En realidad está listo desde hace ya unos días, pero...

Mal se puso en pie y se limpió el sudor de la cara y del pecho con una toalla.

—¿Pero qué?

Evelyn siguió el movimiento de la toalla con ojos envidiosos. No volvería a tener oportunidad de mirarle tan libremente. No había ningún motivo para decirle que se había quedado más de lo necesario solo por estar con ella un poco más. Tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar un amor de verdad.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama —dijo cambiando de tema con tristeza en la voz—. Estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también, Evie... Estoy realmente cansada —contestó con tal expresión en los ojos que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándole.

—Será por las pesas.

—No, no es por eso.

—Habrá sido la cena entonces.

—Estoy cansada de fingir que no te deseo —admitió agarrándola del brazo y acercándola a ella—. Evie...

—¿Qué? —su voz estaba cargada de deseo y ansiedad. Estaba siendo tan injusta. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo débil que era ante ella? ¿De lo fácil que le resultaría hacerle daño?

Tenía el rostro demasiado cerca de ella, su mirada era demasiado profunda. Evelyn aguantó la respiración mientras notaba cómo el calor procedente de su pecho le traspasaba la ropa.

—Estoy agradecida por ese día de octubre en el que una tormenta de nieve se hizo interminable —afirmó acercándose a ella y besándole la boca suavemente—. Estoy agradecida porque me dejaras traer a Emily al mundo —sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, pero sus dedos se fueron deslizando por el cuello hasta llegar a los botones de la blusa, que empezó a desabrochar uno a uno.

Evelyn sintió un escalofrío tan intenso como una descarga eléctrica.

—Estoy agradecida porque volvieras a mi casa una segunda vez —le quitó la camisa del todo y la tiró al suelo—. Y estoy agradecida porque hayas subido aquí esta noche y no te hayas alejado de mí.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Nunca me alejaría de ti, Mal —dijo ella por fin—. Jamás. Con un suave movimiento la despojó del sujetador.

—Me estabas volviendo loca, Evie.

—Por fin —susurró ella al tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos y hacía que su boca bajara hasta sus pechos.

Era lo más dulce que había sentido jamás. Mucho más intenso de lo que podría haber imaginado o soñado. Su lengua se movía con suavidad por su pezón endurecido por la excitación.

—Evie, dime que esto está bien.

Estaba más que bien. Seguramente estaba loca por abandonarse a una mujer que jamás podría amarla, pero en aquel momento nada le importaba.

—Está muy bien, Mal.

Sus ojos se llenaron de pasión mientras le desabrochaba la falda y pedía que las luces se suavizaran.


	8. Chapter 8

Mal era consciente de que se había dejado llevar por el deseo, y no se había detenido a pensar porque de otra manera se habría dado cuenta de que era un error. Evie era su amiga, aunque en ese momento nada más alejado de su cabeza que la amistad. Lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerla sentirse bien y darle todo el placer que merecía, ya sufriría las consecuencias más tarde.

Su boca le llamaba y ella respondía con sus besos. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando ella comenzó a juguetear con su lengua. Hacía solo unos minutos lo habría creído imposible, no habría podido creer que llegaría a sentir tal necesidad. Pero se trataba de Evie, la mujer que no había dejado de sorprenderle en el último mes.

Le quitó la falda y después las medias, hasta que la tuvo ante sí con solo unas braguitas de encaje azul. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el mismo deseo que la estaba consumiendo a ella. Ver sus emociones reflejadas en ella hizo que el corazón de Mal empezada a latir como si quisiera escapársele del pecho. Nadie le había llegado al alma de la manera que lo hacía Evie.

—He imaginado esto tantas veces —confesó con frustración.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó ella sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Todas las noches, durante toda la noche. Y también durante el día...

—Dime qué imaginabas —le pidió mientras se despojaba de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

El poco autocontrol que le quedaba lo abandonó inmediatamente. La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el escritorio, de donde barrió todos los papeles de un manotazo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que imaginaba? —le preguntó sentándola en la suave superficie del escritorio. Después se sentó en el sillón de piel que había justo enfrente y la acercó hasta que los reposabrazos chocaron con el borde de la mesa—. Pues imaginaba que mis manos se llenaban de ti sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y después? —le provocó ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Te imaginaba abriéndote a mí.

Evie se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—¿Y entonces?

La acercó un poco más a ella.

—Mira —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, y acto seguido bajó la cabeza y saboreó el paraíso.

Evelyn se deshizo en gemidos mientras notaba la lengua de Mal pasearse por lo más sagrado de su cuerpo. Estaban rodeados de ventanas sin cortinas, de modo que sus acciones se encontraban expuestas al mundo. Nadie podía verlos en un lugar tan apartado como aquel, y aun así, había cierta carga erótica en el riesgo de ser observadas.

Nunca en su vida había confiado tanto en nadie. Nunca se había entregado de esa manera. Pero se trataba de Mal, a quien amaba, que estaba haciendo que le faltara la respiración y que en su interior fluyera una increíble corriente de placer. Aquella sensación le resultaba tan ajena que al principio le dio miedo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo y la vio moverse con tal suavidad, el miedo dejó lugar al placer y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

De pronto notó cómo ella le metía un dedo dentro de ella con extrema suavidad. Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble; fue como si en su cuerpo se hubiera desatado una tormenta que solo él con sus movimientos podía intensificar y que finalmente solo él podría calmar.

No podía dejar de gemir. Se sentía salvaje como una leona que hubiera localizado a su presa. El instinto se apoderó de ella y le hizo presionar su cuerpo contra la rubia. Quería entregarse a Mal por completo, quería que supiera que nadie podía hacerla sentir de aquel modo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

Pronto se rindió al placer y se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sacudidas del orgasmo, una especie de calambres que le recorrieron el cuerpo desde lo más profundo. Tal éxtasis acabó por debilitarse y, sin embargo, Mal no se retiró sino que prosiguió con sus mágicos movimientos hasta llevarla a un segundo clímax. Y cuando llegó el momento, Evelyn gritó de placer y finalmente cayó exhausta sobre el escritorio.

Tenía la sensación de ser ligera como una pluma a la que arrastraba el viento, pero poco a poco volvió a la realidad y fue capa/ de hilar un pensamiento: el amor que sentía por Mal jamás desaparecería porque era suya para siempre.

Por fin se encontró con fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Allí estaba, con el pelo alborotado. Lo que más deseaba era tocarle, sentir su peso sobre ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Quería hacerle sentir lo que sentía ella en ese momento. Estiró la mano e intentó tirar de ella.

Pero la expresión de su rostro la detuvo. Las arrugas que tenía alrededor de la boca le dieron a entender que no estaba dispuesta a permitirse disfrutar del mismo placer que le había hecho sentir a ella. Solo con el brillo de sus ojos habría podido impedir que alguien se le acercara. A Evelyn se le desgarró el corazón al ver que Mal había vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma.

De pronto se sintió desprotegida, y no solo porque no llevara ropa.

—No lamento lo que acaba de suceder —dijo dándole la espalda—. Ya nunca podrás decir que...

Se puso la ropa tan pronto como pudo, con la esperanza de que eso le diera fuerzas para soportar aquello.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no podré decir? —le preguntó alterada.

—Que no te deseo, o que no te veo como una mujer. Ya ves que no es así —sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, soltó un resoplido de frustración—. Cuando estoy contigo no soy capaz de protegerme.

Por un momento quiso creer que esa confesión era un cumplido, pero no era tan tonta. Sabía que lo que ocurría era que le daba miedo sentirse apegada a algo o a alguien. Mientras la cabeza le decía que saliera de allí y le demostrara la rabia que había desatado en ella, su corazón y el amor que lo llenaba la impulsaban a ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo. Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Mal, sé que...

—Quizá sea una suerte que te marches mañana. Aquí no hay nada bueno para ti. Retiró la mano de su hombro.

—Puede que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta, pero yo no te estoy pidiendo nada.

—Pues deberías, tienes derecho a exigir, Evie. Emily y tú merecéis alguien que crea en el amor y en los finales felices —tenía las manos apoyadas en el cristal por encima de la cabeza—. ¿Has visto los cuadros que hay en las paredes de este despacho?

Evelyn se volvió a mirar los grabados en los que ya se había fijado la primera vez que entró a aquella habitación.

—Sí, ya los había visto.

—Están ahí para recordarme que eso es lo más cerca que voy a estar de los cuentos de hadas.

Hablaba con una amargura que hizo que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada.

—Creyendo eso harás que se cumpla.

Se dio la vuelta y le dejó allí junto a la ventana. Le amaba hasta el punto de causarse dolor, pero no iba a quedarse allí a suplicarle que olvidara el pasado de una vez por todas.

Si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión y decidía que quería encontrar el verdadero amor que ella le ofrecía, ya sabía dónde encontrarla. En el mundo de los vivos.

La misma carretera, el mismo coche, el mismo conductor y el mismo pasajero. Pero esa vez no había nieve.

Mal iba mirando por la ventanilla del coche con la esperanza de ver a Evie a un lado de la carretera, pero no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría encantada en su pastelería deleitando a la ciudad entera con sus creaciones.

Habían pasado dos semanas durante las cuales había intentado dejar de pensar en ella y en Emily. Claro que los continuos comentarios de Diaval sobre lo bien que le iba con el nuevo negocio no le habían ayudado mucho. Por supuesto que se alegraba de que todo le estuviera saliendo bien, pero eso no hacía más que recordarle lo vacía que se había quedado la casa... y lo vacío que se había quedado también ella.

A la semana de que se hubieran marchado, había hecho las maletas y se había ido a California con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera olvidar la agonía durante al menos unos días. Desgraciadamente, el director de Micronics, la empresa a la que le había vendido su proyecto, había insistido en llevarlo a hacer turismo. Allá donde fueron, desde el océano hasta Hollywood, todo lo que vio le hizo desear aún con más fuerza que Evie y Emily estuvieran allí con ella, toda mujer que le presentaban ni siquiera le interesaba. Había llegado a sentir celos de los habitantes de Hyperion Heights, porque ahora eran ellos los que disfrutaban de la maravillosa presencia que le había alegrado la vida durante casi un mes.

Se recostó sobre el asiento de cuero del coche y sintió rabia. Echaba de menos su risa y su costumbre de discutir con ella por todo y por nada. Hasta añoraba sus interrupciones cuando subía a verle al despacho cada diez minutos. Y el recuerdo de ella sobre su escritorio...

Había sido incapaz de trabajar desde aquella noche y sin embargo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que pronto conseguiría quitársela de la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo. Quizá cuando la viera en solo unos minutos para agradecerle su maravillosa contribución al proyecto, a lo mejor entonces se daría cuenta de que el hechizo por fin había desaparecido.

No, en realidad sabía que eso era del todo imposible. De hecho, solo con aproximarse a la pastelería el corazón empezó a latirle con una aceleración inusitada. Lo primero que vio al bajarse del coche fue un cartel en el que se rogaba silencio porque hay un bebé durmiendo.

Dios, añoraba... todo lo relacionado con ellas. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y enseguida le llegó el delicioso aroma del chocolate y las frutas. Al otro lado del mostrador se encontraba la mujer más Evie del mundo, con su pelo rubio recogido, las mejillas sonrojadas y un delantal blanco. Estaba atendiendo a la vieja señora Booth.

—Con esto son dos dulces de caramelo, cuatro delicias de frambuesa, siete diamantes negros y una bomba de nata, ¿correcto?

—Sí, creo que August y yo tendremos suficiente hasta el lunes —respondió la mujer sonriente.

—¿Cuatro días? —respondió Evie levantando la barbilla como si realmente estuviera calculando—. No sé, no sé —siguió bromeando mientras le ponía otras dos bombas de nata. —Estas son a cuenta de la casa.

—Gracias, querida —en ese momento la señora Booth se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a Mal—. No sabría decirte si es un ángel o un demonio —dijo con una risilla traviesa.

—A mí mismo me cuesta saberlo —respondió Mal al tiempo que se aproximaba al mostrador.

Los ojos de Evie se llenaron de sorpresa. Seguramente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí, y lo cierto era que en ese momento ni siquiera ella lo recordaba. Lo único que quería hacer era estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

La señora Booth miró a una y a otra y, antes de salir por la puerta, le hizo a Mal un guiño exagerado.

—Que tengáis buena tarde.

Cuando la dama hubo salido, Evie miró a Mal y le dijo con actitud muy profesional:

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

Pero no se dejó engañar, era obvio que estaba enfadada y tenía todo el derecho del mundo. La última vez se había comportado como un verdadera idiota.

—Erase una vez un delicioso pastelito que una joven encantadora hizo para mí — comenzó a decir con dulzura—. ¿Te suena de algo esa historia?

—Vagamente —respondió ella con tranquilidad.

—¿Cuánto me costaría uno de esos pastelitos?

—No lo sé. Son bastante especiales.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir —la miró sonriendo antes de decir—: ¿Y qué me dices de una cena?

—¿Qué? —ahora estaba a la defensiva.

—Que si quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

—Verás —era obvio que la pregunta la había puesto nerviosa—, creo que no me sentiría cómoda volviendo a tu...

—No, en mi casa no. Aquí, en la ciudad.

—No comprendo.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo —comenzó a explicarle—. Al fin y al cabo tú eres el motivo por el que Micronics ha duplicado su oferta.

—¿Cómo que yo soy el motivo? —parecía que empezaban a iluminársele los ojos.

—Esas ideas que me diste eran magníficas. Quiero invitarte a cenar y agradecértelo corno debe ser.

—Ya entiendo —bajo la mirada—. Enhorabuena.

No parecía muy satisfecha; por un momento Mal dudó de si había cometido un error yendo a verla, pero entonces se miraron a los ojos y volvió a sentir la necesidad que le había hecho regresar de Los Ángeles con tanta urgencia.

—Te echo de menos, Evie. Por favor —«no digas que no, por favor», le suplicó en silencio.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada durante unos minutos que para !a rubia fueron toda una eternidad. Empezaba a sentirse una idiota por haberle mostrado el alma, cuando ella se agachó y sacó algo de la cámara frigorífica que había bajo el mostrador.

Cuando se puso en pie estaba sonriendo y en su mano derecha había un pastelito de chocolate que le ofreció inmediatamente.

—¿Me recoges a las siete?


	9. Chapter 9

En el aire se distinguía el delicioso olor de la carne a la parrilla. Evelyn estaba sentada frente a Mal en el restaurante que había sido descrito en la Gaceta del Gourmet como el mejor lugar para degustar carne después de Argentina. Mientras observaba a su acompañante se esforzaba por convencerse de que aquello no era una cita. Era solo una cena de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de preguntarse si su coraza no habría empezado a resquebrajarse. Seguramente aquella era la primera vez que Mal salía a cenar en Hyperion Heights, no era decir mucho tratándose de una ciudad tan diminuta, pero para la rubia era desde luego un gran paso.

Y estaban también las maravillosas palabras que le había dedicado en la pastelería, unas palabras que habían vuelto a hacerle creer que todo era posible.

La había echado de menos.

Aquella noche tenía el aspecto de una modelo. Si hubiera podido habría soltado un ruidoso suspiro.

Ella también le había echado de menos durante esas dos semanas en las cuales el dolor no había hecho más que intensificarse. Le había resultado tremendamente difícil abandonar su casa, y cuando le había visto aparecer en la tienda, simplemente le había parecido imposible decirle que no.

Quizá aquello no fuera una cita, pero allí estaba Mal en público y con todos los ojos clavados en ella. Desde luego era un avance en la dirección correcta y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Qué tal está el filete?

—Delicioso —respondió Evelyn y acto seguido miró a los demás comensales, que no apartaban la mirada de ellos—. Escucha, me temo que no van a dejar de mirarte a menos que les sonrías o algo así. Creo que no se creen que seas real.

—¿Y qué demonios se creen que soy?

—Un extraterrestre, o quizá un robot —sugirió bromeando—. Ya sabes, trabajas con la tecnología más avanzada y la gente chismorrea.

—Lo sé —respondió secamente.

—Vamos, dedícales una sonrisa y alégrales la noche.

Mal se echó a reír y después, volviéndose hacia el comedor, saludó con la mano. Al principio todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, pero después fueron saludándolo del mismo modo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Evelyn, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No era eso lo que esperabas?

—No lo sé. Estoy intentando no crearme expectativas.

Ella sonrió satisfecha al oírlo decir eso e interpretó dicha medida como un nuevo paso adelante. Quizá si visitaba la ciudad más a menudo, acabaría por conocer a alguien e incluso hacer algún amigo.

Y también podría verla a ella.

Evelyn levantó su vaso de agua mineral y brindó:

—Por tu nuevo contrato millonario.

—Y por ti, por tener unas ideas tan maravillosas —añadió con una cálida mirada—. No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

Aquella mirada le llegó directamente al corazón.

—Claro que lo habrías hecho, de todas formas, gracias.

Mal apuró su copa de vino y se quedó con los ojos clavados en ella.

—Escucha, Evie... lo digo totalmente en serio, sin tu contribución este contrato no habría sido ni la mitad de lucrativo. Iba a hacerte un regalo, pero sé lo que opinas de la costumbre de devolver los favores... Así que lo que he hecho ha sido hacerle el regalo a Emily, al fin y al cabo ella fue tu inspiración —acompañó sus palabras de un sobre que dejó en la mesa—. Le he abierto una cuenta dedicada a pagar su educación.

Evelyn se quedó estupefacta, no podía articular palabra. Una cuenta para la universidad. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar tal generosidad? Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, fue la rubia quien habló.

—Es para Emily, Evie. Quiero que pueda elegir la universidad que quiera. Déjame hacerlo por ella.

La sinceridad y la emoción que había en aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío. Otra vez se encontraba dividida; una parte de ella le aconsejaba que le diera las gracias y rechazara el regalo, mientras que la otra le decía que no podía hacer eso. Así que finalmente se limitó a decir:

—Muchas gracias, Mal.

Gracias a ese regalo, estaría vinculada a ellas para siempre. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de eso?

—Por cierto, se me ha olvidado felicitarte por la pastelería —le dijo cuando se disponían a salir del restaurante—. Pero me he fijado que no tiene letrero. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

—No se lo voy a poner yo, lo he dejado en manos de Hyperion Heights —le explicó riéndose de su expresión de sorpresa—. He puesto un cuenco para que la gente ponga el nombre que más les guste.

—Vas a ser una excelente empresaria —reconoció la rubia mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

—No se trata solo de una decisión de negocios. Quiero que sientan que son parte de la tienda.

—Me parece muy buena idea —admitió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Diminutos copos de nieve caían del cielo nocturno. Era una típica estampa navideña, y no era extraña puesto que las fiestas estaban ya muy cerca. Se aproximaba la época de la felicidad y la buena voluntad.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido tu primera cena en Hyperion Heights? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa provocada por su espíritu navideño.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que era la primera?

—Es solo una corazonada. ¿Ha sido cómo lo habías imaginado?

—Mejor —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Y crees que a partir de ahora lo repetirás más a menudo?

—Depende —dijo justo en el momento en el que llegaban a la puerta de la tienda—.¿Estarás tú cerca?

—Puede ser —solo unos centímetros los separaban al uno del otro, pero entre ellos había una enorme inseguridad—. ¿Quieres subir a darle las buenas noches a Emily?

—Sí —contestó sin dudarlo. Mientras subían las escaleras, Mal pensaba que había sido una completa estúpida por haber creído que volver a verla lo ayudaría a olvidarla. En realidad lo único que había conseguido era aumentar su ansia de estar con ella.

Ruth los saludó cálidamente y, después de solo unos minutos, salió de allí con prisa por encontrarse con Diaval.

Ver a Emily le dio a Mal la sensación de haber llegado a casa. Sin embargo la pequeña estaba más preocupada por comer que por el reencuentro, así que Evie tuvo que llevársela para darle de mamar.

—¿Quieres acompañarme mientras...? —No —respondió inmediatamente—. Me quedo aquí —si quería que la noche no acabara como la última vez, lo mejor sería no verla dar de mamar a la niña.

Echó un vistazo al apartamento y comprobó con deleite que el toque de Evie estaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones; en las alfombras de vivos colores, las estanterías rebosantes de libros, las flores secas, las fotografías de su padre y de Emily. Había conseguido crear un ambiente cálido y muy acogedor.

—¿Te está molestando la pierna? —le preguntó Evie antes de salir del cuarto de estar.

—Un poco —dijo quedándose corta porque lo cierto era que los pinchazos lo estaban matando—. ¿No tendrás por casualidad una piscina de hidromasaje en algún rincón del apartamento?

—Mucho me temo que no.

Aunque estaba bromeando, sabía que eso era lo único que lo aliviaba en esos momentos. Los médicos le habían dicho una y mil veces que no había nada que hacer, que era la edad y el frío; por eso le habían aconsejado que se fuera a vivir a Florida o a California. Había llegado a considerar la idea, pero últimamente le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse lejos del pequeño y aburrido Hyperion Heights.

—Lo único que se me ocurre... —añadió Evie después de unos segundos—. Tengo una bañera enorme, ¿por qué no te das un baño relajante mientras yo doy de comer a Emily? El agua sale muy calentita —le dijo sonriendo dulcemente—. Hasta te dejo que utilices mis sales.

La situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa. —Creo que debería irme a casa.

—Muy bien —la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro.

—Debería —añadió con los ojos clavados en los de ella—... pero no quiero.

Esa vez la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Evie iluminó la habitación entera.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. Las sales están en la estantería. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Mal decidió que esa noche no se arrepentiría de nada. Quería estar con ella y eso era lo único que importaba.

No tardó ni un minuto en llenar la bañera, encontrar las sales de baño, desnudarse, apagar casi todas las luces y meterse en el agua. En cuanto estuvo sumergida notó cómo sus músculos se relajaban y se mitigaba un poco el dolor de la pierna. Estaba casi dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—He pensado que a lo mejor querías... —al verla se quedó callada—. Lo siento, pensé que...

—¿Que estaría vestida y mojándome solo la pierna?

—Algo así —respondió medio tartamudeando y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Mal observó que se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto una ropa de deporte de lo menos provocativa y, aun así, estaba para comérsela.

—¿Emily ya está dormida?

—Sí, ha caído rendida en un santiamén. Y tú... ¿qué tal la pierna?

—Un poco rígida todavía —

—Si quieres te doy un masaje —le ofreció preocupada. Si seguía así iba a matarle.

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

—No, no estas bien —protestó ella arrodillándose junto a la bañera.

—Evie, de verdad, es demasiado peligroso.

—Vamos, piensa que soy una enfermera.

—Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a recostarte y dejarme que te ayude?

Cuando por fin ella metió las manos en el agua, lo que preocupaba a Mal no era que estuviera a punto de ver y tocar la imperfección de su pierna. Sin embargo en cuanto sintió sus manos sobre la piel, se olvidó de su vergüenza y se le escapó un rugido de placer.

—¿Demasiado fuerte?

—No, está bien —al mirarla la vergüenza se fue convirtiendo en deseo—. Demasiado bien.

—Pero estoy en una postura un poco incómoda. Si pudiera acercarme un poco más...

El movimiento de Mal fue tan rápido que Evie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sacó el brazo del agua y, rodeándola por la cintura, la levantó del suelo y la metió en la bañera encima de con ropa y todo. El agua salpicó por todos lados encharcando la mitad del cuarto de baño.

—¿Así estás lo bastante cerca?

Al principio parecía sorprendida pero enseguida se acomodó a la situación.

—Dímelo tú —le susurró al tiempo que le besaba los labios y paseaba su mano por el interior de su muslo.

Ella volvió a rugir de placer.

—Evie, no quiero volver a mi casa.

—¿Esta noche?

—Ni esta noche, ni mañana... —tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó tiernamente—. Allí me siento muy sola.

Evelyn le recorrió los labios con la lengua.

—Entonces quédate aquí.

A pesar de que aquellas palabras lo dejaron casi sin sentido, se las arregló para decir:

—La gente va a hablar —le advirtió al tiempo que le agarraba las nalgas.

—Empezaron hace tiempo.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Ni lo más mínimo.

Volvió a aparecer su afán por protegerla.

—Evie, hay algo más que quiero decirte...

Ella le puso los dedos en los labios, impidiéndole hablar.

—Ya sé qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que no quieres, Mal Moors. Ahora, cállate y bésame.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendremos un tanto de smut en este capítulo.

Capítulo 10

El baño se quedó frío demasiado rápido.

Al salir de la bañera volvieron a empapar el suelo, sobre todo Evie, que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa. Miró a Mal, tan fuerte y sexy que se moría de ganas de dar rienda suelta a todo el deseo contenido.

—Quiero verte —le dijo mientras empezaba a despojarla del pantalón.

Era una maravilla porque no sentía ningún tipo de pudor al quedarse desnuda frente a la rubia. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que sí se comportaba libre y desinhibidamente, ella haría lo mismo.

—Eres tan hermosa —Mal bajó la cabeza hasta tener la boca a la altura de uno de sus pezones, que chupó para deleite de Evie.

Después ella le hizo que la mirara. Llevaba quince años enamorada de ese mujer. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo, ya no le importaban las consecuencias.

De pronto la impaciencia se apoderó de ella.

—¿Quieres ir despacio?

—No —respondió la rubia riéndose.

—Estupendo. Sígueme —lo llevó hasta el dormitorio. —Sabes tenía la esperanza de que algún día conseguiría meter a Mal Moors en mi cama.

Un segundo después Mal estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente como si pudiera verle el alma, pero entonces Evie le mordisqueó el labio y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Y ninguna de los dos pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

La rubia la cubrió a besos mientras paseaba las manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo: las curvas de sus caderas y de sus pechos... Quería entretenerse en cada centímetro de su piel, pero había algo dentro de ella que se lo impedía.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Evie —le dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Pero ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y le dio un beso apasionado.

—No lo harás. Encajamos a la perfección.

La luz del sol brillaba al otro lado de sus párpados cerrados. Durante un momento, Mal no supo dónde estaba, solo sabía que se sentía muy bien. Y entonces los acontecimientos de la noche anterior empezaron a hacerse hueco en su cabeza. Nunca había pasado toda la noche abrazado a una mujer después de hacer el amor y eso significaba algo. No quería decir que hubiera un compromiso entre ellos, pero desde luego sí algún tipo de relación.

Evie y ella tenían una relación. No estaba segura qué clase de relación era, pero era una relación.

Sin embargo al apretarla contra sí y abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la que estaba abrazando era una almohada y que Evie se había ido.

El despertador marcaba las ocho y quince minutos y en la casa no se oía ni un ruido. Claro, debía de estar en la pastelería.

Después de vestirse a toda prisa, salió de allí y bajó las escaleras desde las que provenía el ruido de los clientes, así que dedujo que Evie debía de tener mucho trabajo. Quizá pudiera ayudarla cuidando de Emily hasta que cerrara la tienda. Eso sí, se quedaría en el apartamento, donde nadie lo viera y nadie se enterara de que había pasado allí la noche.

Pero se le arruinaron los planes en cuanto se abrieron las puertas que comunicaban con la escalera y al otro lado se encontró a Evie, con la boca abierta de par en par, y detrás de ella a medio Hyperion Heights.

Aparte de sorpresa, en el rostro de Evie no había la más mínima señal de vergüenza; simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Menos mal —dijo agarrándole de la mano—. Jamás había tenido tantos clientes.

La gente se había callado pero volvieron a hablar enseguida y era obvio de qué, o de quién. Pero si a Evie no le importaba, a ella tampoco. Era estupendo sentir que se sentía orgullosa de ella.

Y Mal de ella. La veía moverse de un lado a otro y le parecía la mujer más bonita del mundo. Su indumentaria no era sexy, ni provocadora, pero ella ya sabía perfectamente lo que se escondía debajo: una piel suave y deliciosa.

Un débil sonido captó su atención; era Emily, que se encontraba en su parquecito entretenida mirándose las manos y los pies. Volvió a mirar a Evie, que estaba colocando pasteles en una bandeja.

—Tienes pinta de necesitar un descanso —le dijo en voz baja.

—Ahora mismo lo atiendo —le dijo a un cliente y, en menos de una décima de segundo, le había colocado a Mal un delantal y algo en la cabeza—. Lo que necesito eres tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó alarmada y sin dejar de mirarse el delantal.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes unas manos mágicas?

—No, pero se sobreentendía —le dijo la rubia susurrando—. A juzgar por los gemidos de placer...

Evie le puso la mano en la boca para que no continuara.

—Como te iba diciendo, tienes unas manos mágicas, Mal.

—Y todo eso es para pedirme que...

—Atiende a los clientes, dales cambio, pon los pasteles en las bolsas...

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó en tono provocador.

—Sí, sé amable.

—Eso no sé si podré hacerlo, no tengo ninguna experiencia.

—Vamos, sé que aprendes rápido.

Y ella podría haberle convencido para que hiciera cualquier cosa.

—Te odio.

—Te debo una —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Sí, señora, y pienso cobrármelo esta misma noche —y tirando de ella, le dio un sonoro beso en la boca.

—Seré tu fiel esclava.

Evie se puso en marcha de inmediato, mientras que a Mal le costó un poco más enfrentarse a aquella pesadilla: una multitud pidiéndole pan y pasteles mientras trataban de ocultar la curiosidad que sentían.

Sorprendentemente, las horas pasaron a una velocidad de vértigo y lo cierto era que Mal llegó a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo. En los últimos quince años no había hecho otra cosa que crear programas informáticos y tenía que admitir que le resultaba interesante experimentar la vida del pequeño negocio. Aunque, en realidad, le gustaba sobre todo porque estaba cerca de Evie. Cada vez que tenía que ir al almacén a buscar algo, ella la seguía y se besaban apasionadamente aunque solo fuera un minuto. Eso sí, cuando regresaban todo el mundo los miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Y de nuevo, si a ella no le importaba, a la rubia tampoco.

Cuando ella subió a dar de comer a Emily, la rubia continuó atendiendo a los clientes sin ningún problema. Todos ellos lo trataron con extrema amabilidad, incluso un par de personas le preguntaron qué iban a hacer en Navidad y los invitaron a Evie y a ella a cenar en su casa. Por supuesto, de momento no estaba dispuesta a lanzarse de cabeza al agua, pero resultaba agradable que alguien le ofreciera algo así.

—Aquí tiene, diez tartaletas, siete galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete, cinco de chocolate y un pan de centeno —dijo, dándole sus bolsas a la señora Edwards justo en el momento en el que Evie entraba de nuevo en la tienda—. ¿Quiere que la ayude?

—Gracias, señorita Moors, pero tengo a mi hijo aquí mismo —dijo la mujer señalando al muchacho que tenía detrás.

—Llámeme Mal —dijo inconscientemente.

—Estupendo, yo soy Eva, y mi hijo Harold.

Madre de Dios, toda esa socialización era gracias al hechizo de Evie.

—Encantada —dijo sonriendo y notando la mirada de Evelyn clavada en ella.

—¿Te parece bastante amabilidad? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
—Eres virgen.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Mal.

Evelyn se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá, en el momento en el que en la televisión empezaban a salir los títulos de crédito de la película.

—Es tu primera noche de sábado con palomitas y película. Eres virgen. Mal soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Por mucho que creas que me insultas, Evie, no lo has hecho en absoluto. Aunque admitiré que este... desenfreno es nuevo para mí.

—Me alegro de ser la primera —dijo ella con sonrisa provocadora—. Aun así, sigo sin poder creer que nunca hayas visto Pretty Woman.

—No tengo tiempo para nada que no sea...

—¿El trabajo? —lo interrumpió tirándole palomitas.

—¿Estás intentando convertirme en un ser humano?

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Pues he de decir que tengo la mejor profesora del mundo. Y no sé si sabrás que lo más eficaz para humanizar a alguien es el contacto físico —señaló al tiempo que empezaba a besarle el cuello y después el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Mmm —era incapaz de decir nada más, pues el movimiento de la lengua de Mal la tenía demasiado despistada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —mientras la lengua se encargaba de su oreja, su mano se dedicó a pasearse por su vientre.

—Que si quieres que vayamos al dormitorio.

—Está demasiado lejos —en una décima de segundo le había quitado la sudadera y después el sujetador.

Se oía la música procedente de la televisión, pero los únicos sonidos en los que ellos dos reparaban eran los de sus cuerpos frotándose al ritmo de la pasión.

—Mal —murmuró ella cuando la boca de ella encontró su pezón y comenzó a chuparlo suavemente.

—Dime, Evie —ahora su mano se había colado por debajo de los pantalones y de las braguitas—. Dime qué sientes.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse hasta dejarla sin habla y sin respiración.

—Un estremecimiento como si tuviera dentro mariposas que tratan de escapar — sabía que carecía de sentido, pero eso era lo mejor que podía explicarlo en ese momento.

Mal le tomó la mano y la puso de pie para quitarle los pantalones, y ella hizo lo mismo con toda su ropa. Veía en sus ojos que quería decirle algo, pero Evie lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

Con el torso desnudo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra sus pechos. Le miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de brillo, fervientes de deseo. Dios. La estaba volviendo loca. Quería a aquella mujer cerca de ella para siempre y quería demostrárselo allí mismo.

Le empujó sobre el sofá y se puso encima de ella, a lo que respondió con una especie de rugido.

—Parece que la lección de hoy va a ser interesante, profesora.-Hablo con emoción la rubia

—En realidad te voy a examinar —le dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

—Vaya, cariño. Me temo que eso va a ser pan comido.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —replicó ella riendo.

—Evie... —susurró mientras sus respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad luego de sus anteriores actividades. Una vez acurrucada en su pecho, Mal le hizo mirarle a los ojos y empezó a besarle el rostro suavemente—. Eres mía.

Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y no era por el sexo, sino por lo que acababa de decirle. Aunque la decepción no tardó en llegar.

—Esta noche eres solo mía.

Mal estaba hablando únicamente de aquel instante, no del futuro. No era la fantasía con la que tantas veces había soñado, pero no iba a dejar que la verdad arruinara el momento. Conocía las reglas y no iba a comportarse como una amante rechazada.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, Moors? —le preguntó en tono burlón. La rubia sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a beber de ti? ¿O que te toque hasta sentir la humedad en mis dedos? ¿Es a eso a lo que se refiere, señorita Queen?

Ella volvió a rodearla dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, muy pronto todos los pensamientos se alejaron de su mente y solo pudo decir:

—Estás aprobada.


	11. Chapter 11

Mal apagó su ordenador portátil y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. Durante las dos últimas semanas se había refugiado en el trabajo día y noche para no pensar en Evie, en Emily y en las malditas vacaciones, porque se había comportado como una cobarde otra vez hiriendo a la bella morena al irse de la ciudad sin ni siquiera despedirse, recordaba como si fuera ayer su última platica.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK

—¿Por qué no pasas la Navidad aquí, con Emily y conmigo? Como en los viejos tiempos, pero con algunas innovaciones.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo la rubia por fin—. Pero no voy a estar en Hyperion Heights en todas las vacaciones.

El corazón de Evelyn se quedó hueco de pronto.

—¿Y dónde vas a estar?

—En Los Angeles. Voy a volver a trabajar con los programadores de Micronics para poner todo a punto para el lanzamiento.

Se quedó mirándole sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar qué escondía tras esos fríos ojos azules, pero no revelaban nada. De hecho, tenían la misma expresión que el día que se había marchado de Hyperion Heights, siendo solo una muchacha, y de los primeros días que ella había pasado en su casa.

—¿De verdad vas a trabajar durante la Navidad?

—No del todo, me están ofreciendo una casa en la zona.

Aquello terminó de hundirla. Soportaría que pasara algunas semanas trabajando fuera, pero la sola idea de que se marchara para siempre...

—Algún sitio para el invierno —continuó sin la menor emoción en la voz—. Aquel clima me viene muy bien para la pierna.

Evelyn respiró hondo e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no dejar ver el dolor que sentía.

—Bueno, si vienes para Año Nuevo, Emily y yo podríamos ir a buscarte al aeropuerto...

—En realidad no sé cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme—la interrumpió rápidamente al tiempo que dejaba su servilleta sobre el mantel.

Ella se mordió la lengua como último intento para no dar rienda suelta a su rabia, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca como un torrente.

—¿Y sabes al menos dónde te alojaras si es que vienes?

—Evie, yo no creo volver...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al oírla decir aquello.

—Vivir sin amor no es vivir, Mal.

—Para mí sí lo es.

—Pensé que este fin de semana habías sentido algo diferente. Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras vivir con Emily y conmigo —buscó su mirada con el poco valor que le quedaba—. Tenía la esperanza de que aprendieras a amarme como yo te amo a ti. - Al no ver respuesta de la rubia quedaron en un incómodo silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando se escucho a Emily llorar—. Voy a ver si mi hija está bien, quiero que te hayas ido cuando vuelva.

FIN DE FLASHBACK  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miró al exterior, ya estaban por encima de las nubes, era Nochebuena, la noche en la que Santa Claus visitaba las casas y les llevaba los regalos a los que se hubieran portado bien. Ella no se había portado bien y los únicos regalos que quería no podía tenerlos.

Cuando el avión comenzó el descenso rumbo al aeropuerto de Hyperion, Mal se maldijo a por ponerse nerviosa. Ni siquiera iba a verla; iba a regresar a aquella enorme fortaleza de cristal. La misma que había construido para mantenerse alejada del mundo. Sin embargo el rostro de Evie continuaría apareciendo en sus pensamientos de la misma manera que lo había hecho en California y, por mucho que quisiera, no podía trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día sólo con el fin de evitar que eso ocurriera. Así que cada vez que se alejaba del ordenador, su cabeza sufría un verdadero bombardeo de recuerdos que la dejaban destrozada. Cada cosa que veía le recordaba a ellas; cada bebé, cada pastelería. Cuando se acostaba por las noches deseaba que Evie estuviera a su lado y cuando iba a visitar la casa donde le ofrecían vivir se preguntaba qué pensaría ella del lugar.

Resopló con tremenda frustración. Se estaba volviendo loca, y de lo único que le había servido aquel viaje había sido para demostrarle una vez más que daba igual que se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de ella porque eso hacía que la echara de menos aún más. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada salvo esperar a que el tiempo lo ayudara a olvidar, o al menos a recordarlo con menos dolor. Tenía que superar ese sentimiento de soledad y de necesidad. Dios, si lo había conseguido con sus padres, también lo lograría ahora.

Por fin aterrizaron y acto seguido todos los pasajeros se pusieron en pie para sacar sus cosas de los compartimentos y salir corriendo de allí. Sin duda todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ver a sus familiares y amigos. Por el contrario ella no tenía ninguna prisa puesto que no había nadie esperándole. Siendo Nochebuena no había querido estropearle la celebración familiar a su chofer, así que alquilaría un coche para llegar a casa.

Sin embargo, nada más salir a la sala de espera, comprobó que no iba a ser necesario.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en los labios, Diaval fue a su encuentro nada más verla.

—Estupendo. Me hago todos estos kilómetros sólo con el fin de llevarte a casa y este es el agradecimiento que recibo.

¿Le había dicho a Diaval qué día estaría de vuelta? Pensó Mal tratando de no pensar lo agradable que resultaba que hubiera alguien esperándole.

—Gracias, Diaval, pero no deberías haber venido. Esta noche es Nochebuena y tu familia...

—Mi familia está muy bien, gracias. No te preocupes, me esperarán para cenar —le dijo con naturalidad mientras se dirigían al coche—. No me digas que prefieres un chofer al que no conoces en lugar de un amigo.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si ese amigo va a soltarme un sermón de camino a casa.

—¿Qué motivos tendría yo para soltarte un sermón? A mí me parece que te va muy bien.

—Así es —incluso para ella, sonó demasiado ansioso porque pareciera verdad.

—Me alegro. ¿Los negocios marchan bien?

—La verdad es que van mejor que bien —respondió al tiempo que salían al exterior, donde hacía una tarde bastante fría.

—Y tienes aspecto de estar sana como un burro.

—Querrás decir como un toro.

—No, quiero decir como un burro.

—Aquí está el sermón, ¿verdad?

—No pienso decirte nada —le avisó mientras sujetaba la puerta del coche para que entrara—. No te voy a hacer preguntas, ni comentarios, ni voy a contarte nada de nadie de Hyperion Heights. Nada.

Al principio Mal no dijo nada, eso sí, tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerlo; pero cuando estaban ya en la autopista de camino a la ciudad, admitió que no aguantaba más.

—De acuerdo, ya lo has conseguido. ¿Cómo están?

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Quién es ahora el burro? —Mal se echó a reír—. Evie y Emily, ¿qué tal están?

—Están muy bien. Emily es una niña encantadora que crece por momentos.

Notó un extraño pinchazo en el corazón. Se había perdido casi dos semanas de su vida.

—¿Y Evie?

—El negocio le va muy bien y tiene muchos amigos a su alrededor. Emily y ella vienen a cenar a casa mañana. Mi mujer va a preparar pavo con su famoso relleno de salvia y cebolla. Harry y Jay también vienen —entonces la miró con picardía—. ¿Sabes? Creo que a mi hijo mayor le gusta Evelyn. Mal frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Fue él quien la llamó para invitarla —le informó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Una oleada de ira se apoderó de Mal. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado la invitación de Jay? Vamos, acababa de tener una hija, todavía no estaba preparada para... Además, Jay era... era... Bueno, era exactamente el tipo de persona que no era, íntegro, social, popular, un auténtico ciudadano del mundo.

Dios. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Evie, pero la idea de que estuviera con alguien más la volvía loca, y que esa persona se convirtiera en el padre de su... Tenía que parar aquello. No era la esposa de Evie y Emily no era su hija. Daba igual que deseara que fuese diferente. Las dos merecían algo mejor que un animal derrotado con una pierna herida y un corazón enjaulado.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn puso el cartel de Madre e Hija se Han Ido a Casa Hasta Mañana. Había vendido todos los hombrecillos de jengibre, las campanillas de chocolate y los renos con nariz de frambuesa, así que ya iba siendo hora de tomarse un descanso.

Aquellas dos últimas semanas no le había resultado difícil aguantar las largas jornadas de trabajo combinadas con los cuidados de Emily. Toda esa actividad había sido la única manera que había encontrado de mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en Mallory Moors. Parecía que el trabajo era la cura de todo mal. Por las noches estaba tan rendida que caía en la cama ya dormida, y por la mañana salía de casa con tal energía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del mundo que existía a su alrededor.

Los momentos que pasaba con Emily eran mágicos, aunque entonces sí se acordaba de Mal. Otra cosa habría resultado imposible puesto que la mayoría de las cosas de su hija habían sido regalos suyos. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo o si alguna vez pensaría en ella, cuando volvería o si volvería. Y era como si una mano fuerte le estrujara el corazón y tuviera que luchar para salvarlo. Tenía que luchar, aunque solo fuera por la niña, no podía dejarse llevar por la tristeza y la añoranza.

A veces tenía la sensación de que jamás la olvidaría, nunca llegaría a recuperarse de su pérdida. No obstante, no dejaría de intentarlo.

Esa noche sus amigas iban a ir a verla para celebrar una reunión de chicas y tendría que dibujar la sonrisa, volver a decirle a Audrey que no sabía dónde estaba Mal y cambiar de tema. Lo que desde luego no iba a hacer era contarles la verdad. No podía decirles que le había pedido que se marchara, y no porque no le amara, sino porque le amaba demasiado para fingir que le bastaba con solo ser su amiga, y que por un momento habían sido algo más.

Habían sido una familia.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —le pidió Diaval al apagar el motor del coche—. Está a punto de hacerse de noche.

Mal abrió la puerta preguntándose qué debía hacer. Había sido idea suya parar en el cementerio, pero no sabía exactamente para qué.

Diaval le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No. Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

—Claro que lo sabes —le dijo con ternura—. Quieres desearle Feliz Navidad a Enrique y preguntarle si te cree digna de su hija.

—Ya sé que no lo soy.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No quiero... Es que... —¿qué? ¿Por qué no podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía?

¿Por qué demonios le daba tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás que podían decir sus sentimientos como si hablaran del clima? Claro tenía miedo, miedo de que Evie como sus padres y todo aquel al que amó en un determinado momento le abandonara.

—La amas.

—Sí —la respuesta salió de su boca sin ayuda y tuvo que quedarse pensando cómo le sería posible que la amara cuando era una mujer tan atrofiada. Y sin embargo ella también la amaba. La amaba tanto que le dolía. Sobre todo ahora que ya era demasiado tarde—. La quiero, Diaval. Es exactamente por eso por lo que no puedo estar con ella.

—Perdona que te lo diga así, pero eso es una estupidez.

—Sabes cómo soy, Diaval. Yo no puedo pertenecer a esta ciudad, no puedo. No se me da bien.

—Más estupideces.

Mal dio un puñetazo en el capó del coche para liberar su frustración.

—Ellas necesitan a alguien que se relacione con la gente, que tenga amigos, que sonría a los vecinos, que las ponga a ellas sobre todas las cosas y que pueda demostrarlo ante todo el mundo —entonces soltó una carcajada llena de amargura—. Vamos, si yo apenas sé sonreír.

—Mírame, Mal —le pidió Diaval enérgicamente—. ¿Tú quieres a Evie y a Emily? ¿Quieres que ellas sean tu familia?

—Sí.

—Entonces aprenderás a sonreír. Así de simple. La mayoría de la gente de esta ciudad está deseando darte una oportunidad y acogerte con los brazos abiertos —la miró con cariño antes de añadir—: Es lógico que te dé miedo después de todo lo que has pasado. Pero algún día tendrás que acabar con esas dudas.

Mal le dio la espalda y perdió la vista en el cementerio.

—Es que no sé si puedo.

—Mal —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Si las quieres, es hora de que acabes con todos tus demonios.

Tenía que admitirlo, al menos ante sí misma. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que estar con Evie y con Emily. Nada. Las quería muchísimo a las dos y

acabaría con mil demonios con tal de tener la oportunidad de demostrarles su amor. Si todavía lo aceptaba.

Caminó hacia el cementerio dejando atrás a Diaval y, cuando llegó a la tumba de Enrique, pronunció las palabras que iban a cambiar su vida para siempre:

—Amo a tu hija.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Por qué Wendy puede montar las guirnaldas de palomitas de maíz mientras yo estoy aquí con el confeti? —preguntó Audrey con tono de niña pequeña.

—Porque nadie se fía de ti cuando tienes una aguja en la mano —dijo Lonnie.

—Ni con unas tijeras —intervino Wendy y todas se echaron a reír, incluyendo a Audrey.

Lejos de sus conyugues, hijos y novios, a las amigas les había resultado natural volver a las costumbres del instituto: las bromas, las charlas y las risas. Era divertido y muy agradable, pero Evelyn tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Menos mal que la conversación no había desembocado en el tema de Mallory Moors y ella se los agradecía de todo corazón.

—Voy a preparar más ponche —sugirió Evelyn, pero antes de que llegara a la cocina, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Habéis invitado a algún hombre? —preguntó Lonnie con una risita picara.

—Pues he oído que Doug está po coladito por Evie. Además acaban de quitarle el aparato de la cara —intervino Wendy fingiendo ser una colegiala.

Evelyn se echó a reír y fue hacia la puerta. Pero no era Doug.

Con un suéter negro, unos elegantes pantalones de mezclilla y con un aspecto más imponente que nunca, Mallory Moors esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola, Eve —saludó sonriente.

La casa entera se quedó en silencio de repente, lo único que podía oír era los latidos de su corazón golpeándole contra el pecho. Parecía que no la hubiera visto durante años.

—Has vuelto a casa —murmuró justo antes de notar que se le sonrojaban las mejillas—. Quiero decir que has regresado de California.

Su mirada se paseó por toda ella, como si intentara abarcarla entera, y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

—No podía estar más tiempo lejos de Hyperion Heights ni de...

—¿Tu casa de cristal? —interrumpió ella con malévola amargura. ¿Por qué se había presentado allí a torturarla?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para responder:

—Tengo visitas, mejor en otro momento... Pero hizo caso omiso y pasó.

—Lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar. Buenas noches, señoritas —saludó a las demás, que saludaron casi entre dientes y enseguida continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo—. Siento interrumpir, pero tengo algo que decirle a Evie y no puedo esperar.

Lonnie se puso en pie de un salto.

—Deberíamos irnos...

—No —dijo de inmediato mirando a Evie—. Quiero que oigáis esto.

—Mal, ¿qué ocurre? —intervino Evelyn, que empezaba a no entender nada.

La rubia se volvió a mirarla y en sus ojos había más ternura de la que nadie había visto en ella jamás.

—Hoy he tenido una conversación con tu padre.

—¿Has ido al cementerio? —le preguntó ella con el corazón en un puño.

—Sí, tenía que decirle algo —entonces le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla suavemente—. Te amo, Evie.

La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Que te ama —dijo Wendy, justo antes de recibir un codazo de Lonnie.

—Pero... —ahora estaba realmente confundida.

—Sé que te he lastimado. Fui una tonta. Creí que estaba haciéndote un favor saliendo de tu vida. Pensé que sólo os haría daño estando a vuestro lado —le soltó la mano para agarrarle el rostro—. Pero ya había cambiado el día que abrí la puerta de aquel coche y te encontré. Tú me cambiaste, me has convertido en alguien que ya no quiere vivir en su cueva; ahora quiero una vida y quiero amar y que me amen.

Lonnie suspiró y a Audrey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; por su parte Wendy comentó susurrando:

—Si no lo besa ella ahora mismo, ¡lo haré yo! Evie se volvió a mirar a sus amigas.

—Buenas noches, chicas.

Después de que todas ellas les desearan feliz Navidad y salieran sin demorarse, Evelyn se dirigió a la mujer que le llenaba el corazón de amor.

—Yo también te amo, Mal. Te he querido desde... ¡Dios! Hace toda una vida. Pero me da miedo creerte.

—Princesa, sé perfectamente lo que es tener miedo. Me he pasado toda la vida sintiéndolo y no se lo recomiendo a nadie —en los labios se le dibujó una sonrisa—. Tú me has enseñado a amar y no pienso dejarte escapar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sin ti no sirvo para nada.

—Mal —la miró a los ojos y vio su alma, sin máscara ni escudo, solo una joven enamorada que por fin era suya.

Entonces ella sacó una ramita de muérdago que llevaba en el bolsillo y la sujetó sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Te he dicho cuánto me gustan las vacaciones? —le preguntó acercándola a su cuerpo. La besó suavemente en los labios—. ¿Me perdonas por haber sido tan idiota?

Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos y no pudo hacer más que asentir.

—Entonces... ¿qué te parecería casarte conmigo?

Lo último que faltaba para que el llanto le cayera a borbotones por la cara. Al abrir su otra mano se encontró con un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Cásate conmigo, Evelyn Queen —repitió, pero está vez hincándose ante ella. —Quiero estar contigo cuando me despierte y me acueste todos los días, porque el estar separada de ti me ha resultado un castigo que no deseo volver a vivir, se que tontamente yo me lo impuse pensando que podría olvidarte dañándote en el proceso, sin embargo, se que olvidarte es imposible porque aunque no te encuentres conmigo eres lo primero que pienso cada mañana y también lo último en mi mente al acostarme, quiero tener una vida junto a ti y Emily si me lo permites, no puedo prometerte una vida llena de perfección o de solamente alegría, pero lo que si te puedo entregar es este corazón que desde el momento que te vio hace tantos años con una pistola de agua ha sido tuyo y que sin importar nada te va a pertenecer esta vida y las que siguen. Te amo. Así que por tercera vez en esta noche ¿Evie me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

—Mal... — la rubia la había dejado sorprendida al verla nunca se imagino que en este día las cosas resultaran así menos después de su última conversación, al ver la cara de su hermosa ojiazul contesto —Será un placer.—

Luego de esto se dieron un montón de tiernos besos. Con cuidado la rubia le puso su anillo y al pararse, Evie automáticamente se lanzo a sus brazos, no queriéndola soltar nunca por miedo a que todo esto fuera un sueño.

—Vamos a ver a nuestra hija.

Evie se quedó paralizada unos segundos. No podía dejar de mirar a esta mujer que por fin había decidido liberarse y abrazar la vida. Con esas palabras la morena sintió que por fin demostraba que en verdad las amaba y quería que ellas le amaran.

—¿Nuestra hija?

—Princesa, esa niña fue mía desde el momento que la traje al mundo, y me muero de ganas de hacerlo oficial, bueno, solamente si tú quieres, no quiero obligarte a nada. Aceptare cualquier papel que tu me des en su vida.

Evie se acercó a ella nuevamente y volvió a besarla en los labios. Para que se tranquilizara. Todos los sueños que Evelyn había tenido a lo largo de los años estaban haciéndose realidad esa Nochebuena.

—Me encantaría que tu fueras la otra madre de Emily.

—Es así, entonces parece que ya ha llegado Santa Claus. Jo, jo, jo —dijo entre risas la rubia con los ojos un poco humedecidos—. Vamos a darle un beso a nuestra niña. Tenemos que decorar el árbol y colocar los regalos —y, pasándole una mano por la cintura, añadió—: Mis primeras tradiciones con las dos personas que más amo en el mundo ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?

—Nada, Mal. Absolutamente nada.


	12. Epílogo

Cinco años después...

Epílogo

La nieve caía como pequeñas bolitas de algodón sobre el asfalto, las farolas y los carteles de las tiendas. Cualquiera que pasara por Hyperion Heights por vez primera, se sorprendería al ver el nombre que figuraba en uno de esos carteles porque era algo extraño. Pero para todos los que allí vivían y que dieron el nombre al local, la Pastelería Moors Fam o, lo que era lo mismo, la Pastelería de la Familia Moors, era ya toda una institución en la ciudad y cada vez que entraban en ella, recordaban el pequeño milagro ocurrido unos años antes. Cuando una joven solitaria por fin encontró su lugar en el mundo.

Justo encima del cartel había una ventana y, detrás de esa ventana, un abeto precioso que sus dueños trataban como si fuera otro miembro de la familia. Debajo de ese árbol de Navidad, se encontraba Emily Moors abriendo un regalo entusiasmada y descubriendo con placer el pequeño osito destinado a convertirse en su nuevo adorno navideño.

—¿Dónde lo pongo, mami?

—Donde tú quieras, princesita —respondió Mal Moors mirando a su hija con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

—¿Y si lo pongo al lado del de Lizzie?

Justo en ese momento, entró Evelyn en el cuarto de estar con una niña rubia y de ojos azules de tan solo tres meses en brazos.

—A mí me parece muy buena idea ponerlo al lado del de tu hermana.

El corazón de Mal se estremeció al ver a su mujer. Los ojos cafés llenos de luz, el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros y la bata azul que le había regalado nada más irse a vivir con ellas. Estaba preciosa, pero no era nada de eso lo que le había emocionada, sino verla con su hija pequeña en brazos.

Allí estaban las cuatro en el viejo apartamento de Evie o lo que ellos llamaban su casa de la ciudad, que estaba llena de tradiciones, algunas más nuevas y otras más antiguas. También estaba repleta de amor y de algo que Mal jamás se habría atrevido a esperar: familia.

Después de que Evie le hubiera dado el visto bueno al árbol, se sentaron los cuatro en el sofá.

—¿Puedo decirlo, mami? —preguntó Emily impaciente. Estaba claro que la niña se parecía mucho a ella—

—Adelante.

—¡Árbol, luces!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el abeto resplandecía con multitud de lucecitas y, como todos los años, ellos la miraron satisfechos.

Emily se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre rubia.

—Cuéntame la historia, mami.

Evie la miró sonriendo y ella le dijo en silencio:

—Te amo.

Aquella noche de árboles de Navidad y Santa Claus era más que maravillosa, pero la historia que iba a contarle a su hija era una tradición que la ojiazul misma había creado.

—La noche que Emily Moors vino al mundo, nevaba y nevaba sin parar...

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hyperion Hights es un pequeño guiño a la serie Storybrooke


End file.
